Family, Friends, and the Code of the West
by blue-eyed-wondergirl
Summary: An old friend returns to Cowtown and changes are on the horizon for Marshall Montana, his new bride Lilly Montana, and his two best friends. Chapter Six: The Nightmares Come True!
1. Chapter 1: Saturday Night

Hello Readers! I caught an episode of Wild West COWboys of Moo Mesa on YouTube the other day and it brought me back to my childhood so I decided to write a little something. Enjoy and as always, remember to read and review!!!! I do not own anything and I am not making a profit off of this story.

* * *

Chapter One: Saturday Night

* * *

How pleasant is Saturday night.  
~Nancy Sproat

* * *

The horizon was painted with one of the west's famous sunsets and all was quiet out on the mesa except for a lone we ole cowboy who was riding a dapple gray stallion that had also seen better days. The duo was perched on top of a ridge above Cowlamity Kate Cudster's ranch. The tan hided bull coughed, causing his body to shake violently and for sweat to form upon his brow. He didn't have much time left, he need to fulfill his promise.

~*~

The Cudster Ranch House was well maintained with fresh paint being added to the exterior earlier that day by the two occupants on the front porch swing. None of the lamps had been lit yet and the moonlight shown down romantically on the two love cows who hadn't really noticed the crickets chirping or the stars shining down from the heavens on them. Cowlamity Kate Cudster was curled up in Dakota Dude's lap; her head nestled deep into his strong chest. They had both had a busy day of painting the homestead, but even thought they were worn out, neither one wanted to call it a night and part ways.

They had been talking for most of the early evening and they had covered every topic, except for one, the topic of marriage and Cowlamity was about to bring that topic up over.

"You know," Cowlamity began, "with Moo and Lily now married, it would seem we would be the next in line. I mean, Cowlarado and Sally Sue are getting rather . . . shall we say serious as a June thunderstorm?"

"Miss Kate," Dakota sighed. He loved the heifer in his arms more than stink on a skunk. He felt deep within his horns that he was getting ready to settle down with her and something was about to change both of their lives forever, but what he didn't know. Little did the deputy know, his life and the life of Miss Kate was about to change forever and Dakota wouldn't finish his sentence.

A deep cough caught both of them to look up towards the barn. The cough continued and just by the sound of it, Cowlamity felt her chest ache just thinking about the pain it was causing the individual. She quickly sat up and walked towards the stairs that let to the front yard, but Dakota was quick and he sidestepped in front of her, protecting his true love from who ever was out there.

"Who is there?" shouted the deputy. "Come out of the shadows, nice and easy now so we can get a good look at you and keep your weapons where I can see them."

The cough started up again and this time it got closer to the couple and within seconds, the horse and his rider were under the moonlight. The old bull looked up at the two and with a wispy voice, "Katie, my . . . little … girl." With those words, the bull passed out from the cough attack and collapsed onto the ground with a dull thud.

Cowlamity's eyes were wide as saucers and she pushed passed Dakota. "Pappy!" she bellowed as she came in contact with her father and knelt down beside him, cradling his head in her lap.

Dakota made his way to the older bull and looked down in disbelief. He had seen pictures of this particular bull in Cowlamity's house. The bull that was cradled within his girlfriend's arms was none other than General George Armstrong Cudster and the image before him was that of a sick, ailing bull was a far cry from the image on the walls of the ranch house.


	2. Chapter 2: Sunday

Chapter Two: Sunday

Sunday clears away the rust of the whole week. ~Joseph Addison

The sunlight flickered into the master bedroom that occupied the living quarters of the Tumbleweed Saloon. Marshall Moo Montana slowly opened his eyelids and sighed deeply, thankful for getting a chance to sleep in after a busy week of marshalling and the 'honey do list' his wife Lilly Montana had given him Saturday morning. Now, Sunday was here and he had been given the chance to sleep in a good hour and a half longer than on the other days of the week.

He felt something move up against him and he lifted the covers a smidge to reveal the cause of the movement, Cody Calf-Montana. After marrying Lilly, they had adopted the calf and now they were a family, a true family. Moo and Lilly had been married for little over a year and had been trying to have a calf of their own, but lately that had been put on the rear burner since Cody had started having nightmares and crawling into bed with them.

Moo smiled as the calf began to stir, but his smile melted away as he heard the soft words coming from the calf's mouth and the amount of thrashing around the calf had started to do. The nightmares were coming back, but usually once he had crawled in with Moo and Lilly, he settled right down and fell back asleep.

"No, Moo. Please don't die! I need you." Cody thrashed about and moaned.

"Calf-pint, your having a bad dream." He shook the calf tenderly and Cody's eyes appeared with streams of tears racing down the side of his face as if a dam had broke and the stream had been let loose. The poor calf had been having these dreams for over two months now and it seemed like they were becoming more realistic with each passing night.

Cody sat up quickly and looked toward his adopted father, even though he never called him paw, just Moo. He was shaking and he desperately tried to wipe his eyes.

"Moo, it was horrible, I was in a white room with Mrs. Lilly and she was crying, I asked her what was wrong, but all she could do was point to a bed, a bed with all white sheets and you were on it, you didn't have your shirt on, but you had a bandage over your chest and you weren't breathing, and you . . ."

Moo didn't like the sound of this and figured it was best to calm the young calf down. "Now, settle down Cody, it was only a dream just like the other ones. Besides, you can't believe everything you dream of. Also, I've been thinking, since you've been having these dreams, you had started reading those dime novels about all the wild west varmints like Shock Holiday, Billy the Kidder, and the Mask Bull, you know their not real, but sometimes your imagination can take advantage of your dreams. All these dreams seem to mirror those novels, have you stopped to think about that?"

"But Moo, then why are you in this dream, you haven't been so far?" Cody stated.

"Good question, but as it says in the Code of the West, 'nightmares have the horsepower to poison a peaceful night's sleep.' Don't think to hard about it son, there are other things to worry about." Moo said as he looked to the empty side of the bed where Mrs. Lilly would have been, but he knew she had been up since before dawn to prepare for her famous Sunday Brunch Buffet. "Like, who can get dressed first and down to the Saloon for the some homemade flapjacks."

With the mention of flapjacks, Cody jumped out of bed and ran towards his room, "last one down is a sour cow."

All Marshall Montana could do was shake his head at him and smile, he was a good calf and someday he was going to make a great bull and maybe a law cow. The thought of being a mentor to someone made Montana feel proud as he pushed back the covers and began to prepare for another day.

~*~

The Montana Family was enjoying their Sunday breakfast in the Tumbleweed Saloon with the other patrons who were seated through out the establishment. Cody was on his third helping of flapjacks while Moo had been talking with the town folk and was just now starting on his first pile of flapjacks. Mrs. Lilly was seated between the two men in her life, dressed in her Saloon outfit, watching the hungry calf with amazement on how much one so small could eat.

"You know Cody, you should slow down or your going to get a belly ache," she warned in a caring, but firm voice. She had seen the calf get sick before and she did not have time today to be tending to a sick calf.

With those words, Cody began to chew more delicately and take smaller portions. He was remember how he had gotten sick at Moo and Lilly's wedding party when he had eaten to much cake in such a short amount of time and had to spend the whole night in the outhouse. That had not been a fun party and it was a lesson that had been learned.

The family was interrupted as Cowlorado Kidd came up to the round table they occupied and pulled up the spare seat. He hadn't even taken in the buffet and this gave Moo the sense that something big was up.

"Dakota never came back last night. When I got up this morning and walked past his room, his bed was still made and the duds he had picked out for today were still on the chair." Cowlorado and Dakota lived in the Marshall House that was located a mile out of town. The small farm house was four bedrooms and was utilized by the local Marshall and his deputies. Since Moo and Lilly had married, Moo no longer took up residence in the home so Dakota and Cowlorado were the only ones that occupied the place, but Moo's room was still just as he had left it just in case he would need to stay the night after chasing varmints across the prairie or making a comment about Lilly's cornbread.

"So, I guess that means good ole Dakota spent the night out at Miss Kate's and who knows what else he painted besides her house or maybe they decided to take a roll in the hay." The younger bull winked at Moo who shot him a stunned look.

"What else would Deputy Dakota want to paint out at Miss Cowlamity's ranch? We helped her paint the fences, corrals, and barns last month." Cody asked as he finished devouring his flapjacks. "And right now, Miss Cowlamity doesn't have a lot of hay in her barns so where could they."

Lilly interjected, "Cody, would you be a sweetheart and go pick up the dishes and clean off the tables so people will have a place to sit?"

Nodding, Cody took over as he was told. Lilly and Moo looked from where Cody was picking up soiled dishes back to Cowlorado with expressions of disapproval.

"What did I say?" The deputy in training asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank goodness for Cody's innocence or else you would be in big trouble and I would be pulling you by the ear into the kitchen to get your mouth washed out with soap. You need to watch what you say around him, he is still a calf." Lilly stated towards Cowlorado who was sitting right across from her.

"Relax Mrs. Lilly; he doesn't understand any of those metaphors." The deputy answered.

"You would be surprised how much he does pick up on, he knows the Code of the West pretty well. He is a sharp little calf and he will be figuring things out soon enough." Moo stated as he wiped his mouth with the napkin that had been in his lap and pushed the plate away from him and returned his full attention to the younger bull. "Besides, what Dakota and Miss Cowlamity do in there spare time is there business. We need to respect that."

"And, you need to be careful what you say around Cody and the other calves. They are like little sponges, they absorb anything and everything you say or do." Mrs. Montana said as she rose from her chair and stood next to her husband.

"Well, when I have my own calves, you won't see me beating around the sagebrush about the truth. I am going to be totally honest with them and tell them the facts of life, teach them the Code of the West, and keep no secrets from them." The young bachelor proclaimed to the married couple.

"Right kid, I'll have to see that to believe." Before Moo could finish his sentence, Cody came running up behind Cowlorado and interrupted the conversation.

"Moo! Cowlorado! I've found Dakota; he just rode into town in a big hurry and headed over to Doc Beagle's office." Cody reported to the table.

"Oh no! Moo, you don't think something has happened to Cowlamity, do you?" Lilly asked her husband as he stood up, taking his hat from the back of the chair.

"I don't know, but Cowlorado and I will go check it out, stay here." With that, Cowlorado was on his hooves and walking on Moo's left towards the doctor's office that was only a few doors down from the saloon. Sunday morning was always quiet in Cowtown and other than Dakota riding in at such a fast pace, the town was rather deserted.

Moo and Cowlorado were about to enter the doctor's yard when Doctor Beagle came rushing out the front door and mounted Rebel, Dakota's horse, in a rush with his medical kit in his hands. Both of the cowboys looked towards each other with blank expressions and then gazed over to the doctor's door where Dakota had emerged. The blue bull looked tired, run down, and dried white paint was splattered over his clothes.

"Dakota," Moo asked as he made his way towards his friend, "what happened?"

The worn out deputy took a seat on one of the chairs that adorned the doctor's porch and Moo did the same, his ears tuned into what he was about to hear from the other bull. Cowlorado walked up, but stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking towards his comrade with a look of sorrow and bewilderment.

"Last night, Miss Kate's father, Colonel Cudster came back from exploring the mesa." Dakota stated in his soft, slow voice but a tremble could be heard woven into those words. "He is real sick and last night, Kate and I didn't think he would make it to see the dawn, but he did only this morning he was coughing so hard he was spitting up blood. This scared Kate so bad and I told her I would ride into town and have the doctor come out to the ranch."

"Why didn't the doctor take his horse then?" Cowlorado asked knowing that Dakota was very possessive of his prized stallion.

"His wife took their wagon so she needed two horses so she could go see family over in Jersey City." The deputy answered. He was tired and it could be seen in the dark circles under his eyes and the fact he wasn't sitting up as tall as he usually did.

"Dakota, the best thing you can do is rest. Lilly and I have the spare bedroom you can." Moo was interrupted with Dakota standing up and making his way off the porch. Cowlorado jumped back to give the bull enough space to exit.

"Thanks for the offer Moo, but I need to be with Kate right now," Dakota said as he made his way towards Buffalo Bull's place to borrow a mount.

"Dakota, right now Miss Kate needs not only you, but also her friends. Let me go get Lilly and we can take the surrey out to the ranch? Besides, that will give you time to grab a bite to eat. As the Code of the West says, 'a bull on an empty stomach is as useful as using a lamp at noon on a sunny day to find your way around town" Marshall Montana knew a thing or two about negotiating and he had caught up with his friend and placed a caring hand on the other bull's right shoulder.

Dakota stopped dead in his hooves and looked towards his friend, "yup," was all the deputy had to say.

~*~

Cowlorado had stayed behind in Cowtown with Cody while the other three took off towards Cowlamity's ranch. They had arrived in good time and as soon as they had pulled into the driveway, Dakota had taken off out of the surrey and was already through the door when Moo pulled up to the hitch in post. Quickly he jumped out and went around to the other side, assisting Lilly out of the surrey and through the front door into the living room of the ranch house where Cowlamity sat on the couch, being consoled by Dakota.

Once Cowlamity heard the door open for a second time, she looked up to see Lilly and Moo and instantly headed towards her best friend and embraced her in a bear hug. Once she was done with Lilly, Cowlamity turned to Moo and did the same to him, feeling so blessed to have such great friends.

"Thank you for coming out here. You don't know what this means to me." Cowlamity addressed them as she gestured for the other couple to take a seat on the overstuffed davenport along with her and Dakota. She returned to her seat next to Dakota and he instantly put his arm around her and she fell deep into his embrace, feeling safe and secure, but still worried about her pappy.

"Cowlamity, we're your friends, of course we would come," Lilly stated. "Now how is the Colonel doing?"

"It was a long night," she didn't have to tell this to the Montanas, the circles under her eyes were darker and bigger than Dakotas and the gleam in her eyes was absent as well. She was tired, no doubts about that. "Doc Beagle has been in their with him for a while now, I'm hoping he can give us more information and help pappy settle down to get some sleep." Finally, Cowlamity broke down and let the tears she had holding back out, feeling the relief of letting those emotions out.

"You look like you need some hot tea," Lilly proclaimed as she stood up and made her way towards the kitchen. "Moo, would you mind assisting me in the kitchen?" Without hesitation, Moo followed his wife.

It seemed like an eternity before Doctor Beagle finally emerged from the master bedroom and was surrounded by the four friends. Carefully the good doctor pulled the door shut and turned towards the group assembled around him, his face was sadden with the news he was about to break. Cowlamity knew, just by looking at the doctor's face, this was not going to be happy news. Since her father had left to explore the mesa, she had been looking forward to his return so they could continue running the ranch and gold mine together, but her heart was telling her those dreams would never be coming true.

"He is resting somewhat comfortably for the time being, but he has lost a lot of blood from his coughing and he is severely dehydrated. Cowlamity you did the right thing getting him to drink water as soon as you got him into the house." Cowlamity gave a shy smile at what the doctor had said. "However, the prognoses is not good; I'm afraid that your father is suffering from Tubullciosis and it is only getting worse with each passing day. My best estimate is that he has at most two weeks to live. I am so sorry to give you this news, but it is some miracle your father made it here at all."

"Pappy always had a strong will," she responded.

"I have done all I can for him. On your night stand I have left some pain medication that will help him to sleep. Give him one every six hours and if his condition starts to deteriate, please come and get me as soon as you can." With those words the doctor turned back around towards the door. "I want to double check the medication I gave you before I leave. Give me a second."

As the doctor entered the room again, Cowlamity saw her father laying on her bed, beads of sweat lined his brow and the sheet that covered him raised ever so slowly up and down. Her eyes began to glaze over with tears and before she had realized it, the doctor had come back into the living room, closing the door once again and blocking Cowlamity's view.

"Please feel free to take Rebel back to Cowtown," Dakota's deep voice didn't even shake Cowlamity and his words weren't even registering. "I'll ride back with the Marshall and once you get to Cowtown, just give Rebel to Cowlorado, he'll know what to do." With those final instructions, the doctor said good bye to the group and took his leave knowing full well that he had done all he could, but wished he had better news for them.

Cowlamity finally lost control and began to weep and also started to loose her balance, but Dakota was right there to catch her as she collapsed. She was exhausted, tired, and emotionally drained like she had never been before, even after her mother had passed away when she was a young calf. Dakota collected the heifer into his arms and made his way towards the spare bedroom, hoping that she could lay down and rest for a while. With Moo and Lilly there, everyone could pitch in to help with chores around the place.

As Dakota carried Cowlamity away, Lilly leaned into Moo, laying her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat and his lungs inhale and exhale. She felt his arms curl around her body and could feel his body heat seeping into her own. Neither one said a word, but Moo thought to himself, "_like the Code of the West says, 'sometimes silence is the most soothing of words'."_

~*~

In the spare bedroom that had once been Cowlamity's when she was a young calf, Dakota gentle placed he beloved heifer down on the goose down mattress and just sat their as she finished crying. He never said a word, only watched her as she finally wiped the last of the tears from her eyes and looked towards him.

"You never realize how vulnerable your parents are until something like this happens." Cowlamity looked towards her boyfriend, trying her best to smile. "And now, it looks like I'm not only loosing my pappy, but the ranch as well." She was referring to the will her father had left her stating that she would need to marry before she could inherit the ranch. What a way to bring marriage up she thought.

"Actually," the deputy got down on his right knee and Cowlamity gawked at what she was witnessing. "I had this all planed out for this afternoon, but now seems like the best time to do it. Will you marry me Miss Kate?"

This was the moment she had been daydreaming about since Lilly and Moo had gotten married over a year ago, but now with her pappy on his last hoof, this request seemed bitter sweet, but she loved the bull kneeling before her more that words could describe and she could think of no one else she would want to spend the rest of her life with on her family's ranch.

"Of course I will," she scooted towards the other side of the bed and patted the spot next to her. Dakota took the hint and sat down next to her and she instantly cuddled into his side while new tears began to form. "But, we need to do this soon. Ever since I can remember, I have always wanted my pappy to give me away my ma's wedding gown. I still want that to happen and I want him to share this special day with us." With those final words, Cowlamity broke down again, but this time she cried herself to sleep in the safety of Dakota's arms.


	3. Chapter 3: The Right Mate

Big shout out to Cartoonhottie200 for reviewing. Please, if you do have time, review for me! It will make me happy and want to keep writing more!

* * *

Chapter Three: The Right Mate

* * *

Success in marriage does not come merely through finding the right mate, but through being the right mate. ~Barnett R. Brickner

* * *

Tuesday morning in Cowtown was just like any other day of the week or any other Tuesday for that matter. The beautiful day had started out with the sun rising in the east, folks going about their chores, and the trains coming in and out of the depot stayed on time. As early afternoon came about, the good folks of the small town began to get all dressed up and head towards the lone church out on the prairie.

The little brown cow church was packed with standing room only as the best bull and heifer of honor made their way down the aisle. Moo Montana was dressed in a western black suit while his wife, Lilly Montana was in a violet floor length gown with spaghetti straps on top. In her hands was a bouquet of wild flowers tied in a violet bow. As they approached the alter, they parted with Moo taking his place next to Dakota who was dressed in the same fashion and Lilly going to the other side of Preacher Mutton. Next down the aisle was Cody, who was posing as the ring bearer and Carly who dropped flower pedals as she made her way towards the alter. Once the calves made it to the end, they parted as well, making their way towards Moo and Lilly who both patted the calves on the back for a job well done.

The organ changed chords and the assembly knew the time had come for the bride to come down the aisle and every rose and turned towards the entrance of the little church to where Cowlamity Kate Cudster and Colonel George Armstrong Cudster stood. Cowlamity was in her mother's dress while her father had on his military dress uniform that was rather baggy on his delicate frame. He was a smidge taller than Dakota, but he had lost a lot of weight from his disease and his hide was extremely pale, even for someone who had been out on the mesa for over eight years.

He escorted his only child down the aisle, pride beaming from his smile. He walked with honor, but it could be seen that he was relying on Cowlamity to help him with the short walk.

The short walk came to an end in front of the preacher; father and daughter stood before their friends, waiting for the famous line to come.

"Who gives this heifer to this bull?" Preacher Mutton asked.

"Her father, Colonel George Armstrong Cudster," his voice cracked and he held back a cough, along with a tear, as he turned toward his beloved daughter, raised her veil, kissed her on the forehead, and ushered her towards Dakota who took her arm in his and led her to the alter while Cowlorado began to sing a love song and the Colonel took a seat towards the front.

* * *

It was early evening after the wedding, dinner, and short dance a coach pulled by two work horses departed Cowtown towards Cudster Ranch. The coach was decorated with streamers and a large hand painted sign that read "Just Married" on the back. At the reins was Dakota Dude, newly married and smiling contently to himself, but he drove Tarnation and Rebel calmly, trying not to jostle his new wife and father in law.

Inside the coach, Cowlamity sat next to her father who was tired, but just as happy as his daughter. The day had taken its toll on the old bull and they had determined that it would be best to return to the ranch early since Dakota had to be into town early for work the next morning and Cowlamity had her chores along with caring for her father as well.

"I know I'm a pain in your loins Katie and I," the old bull began but began to cough a little and pulled out his handkerchief to catch the droplets of blood. It was only a small cough compared to the others that had been causing the poor bull to pass out from the stress and pain.

"Pappy, listen to me. We are family and you taught me that when family needs you, you never turn your back on them." Cowlamity smiled at her father and even yawned from the strain of the day. "Besides, Dakota and I aren't much of night cows, but rather early risers so don't feel that you are causing us any inconvenience."

The coach continued on its way towards the ranch. On the opposite side of town, a battered old wagon with an older bull driving the horse pulled up in front of the mayor's office and got out. The old bull was crooked and everyone in town knew the Mayor Bulloney was not the honest bull he wanted people to believe he was. He walked into the mayor's office like he owned the place, in reality he only rented it since he was an elected official, and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Boot Hill Buzzard and Saddle Soar Scorpion using his last re-election campaign poster as a dart board.

"What in bull-nation is going on in here," roared the mayor causing both minions to jump and fall over.

"Nutting boss," stuttered the buzzard, "we was just being lazy."

"Yeah, since the wedding dance got over early, we didn't want to do nutten. We are plum tucker out from the food and dancing that," Saddle Soar was interrupted by the mayor who had just come back from visiting the former sheriff of Cowtown, Terribull for the past week.

"Wedding, what wedding?" The Mayor enquired.

"Why Cowlamity Kate and Dakota done tied the knot this afternoon. Since her pappy is back and is one hoof in the grave they," Boot Hill didn't finish his sentence.

"Cowlamity Kate and Dakota are married? Colonel Cudster has returned and is in poor health?" Bulloney began to twirl his mustache as the wheels in his head began to put ideas together. "This means that Cowlamity will be distracted with everything going on and won't be paying deep attention to her mine." The mayor walked towards the window and looked out at the quiet night sky. "I want you two to deliver a letter for me to the good sheriff tomorrow. We need to keep on top of this."

Evil grins shown on all three of there faces.


	4. Chapter 4: I Shall Die of Having Lived

Please Read and Review!!! For those not familiar with cattle, Abondance & Friesian are both breeds of cattle.

* * *

Chapter Four: I Shall Die of Having Lived

* * *

I shall not die of a cold. I shall die of having lived. ~Willa Cather

* * *

Two Months Later

* * *

Family and friends had gathered around Colonel Cudster's grave that had been placed next to his late wife Elizabeth's own grave a short distance from the entrance to the Cudster Ranch. It had started to sprinkle as people began to make their way towards their horses and wagons. Under an umbrella her husband was holding, Cowlamity silently knelt down and placed a bouquet of the wildflowers the grew out in the pastures on her parent's graves, sighed, wiped away a tear and rose again to stand next to her husband.

With that, Dakota put his arm around her and escorted her back to the ranch house to visit with the few people who had stayed behind. The couple never noticed in the distance the masked rider sitting on top a dark horse with two sidekicks with handkerchiefs around their faces.

"Now, who done kicked the bucket again boss," asked Boot Hill as he leaned forward to get a better look.

'_Idiots,'_ the Masked Bull thought as he hit the buzzard upside the head causing the bird to fall out of his saddle and land on the ground with a hard clunk.

"Cowlamity's father you bird brain," the bull answered. "With her father now eight feet under, that means Cowlamity will be very vulnerable and won't be up to her full self for a while. Also means that her gold won't be under high surveillance."

* * *

The next afternoon, Cowlamity rode Tarnation to the mine to see how everything was coming. Her heart and mind were at least two cattle drives away from where she was. She knew it was for the best for her father to pass on, but it still hurt to think that she had lost both of her parents and now it was up to her and Dakota to take care of the ranch and mine. Even though she was in a crummy mood, the weather was perfect for an afternoon ride and the fresh air did her good since she had been in the house for the past couple of days writing thank you notes to everyone and making the final preparations for pappy's funeral.

She was so distracted she never noticed the Masked Bull following her or the fact his henchmen were tagging along in an extra long wagon. She had been so worked up with the fact her father had passed away she hadn't even been enjoying breakfast lately, she had lost her appetite completely or if she would eat something it would cause her to throw it back up and had even been a little light head getting up in the morning, but she kept all this information to herself. She knew that if Dakota caught wind of the fact she was stressing herself out over this he would be staying home to help her out and not paying attention to his deputy duties.

Right now, the best thing she could be doing was what she was doing right now, just riding Tarnation and going out to the mine to check on everything. With the mine in sight, she slowed her filly down and trotted to the entrance where she came to a stop and went into the mine, passing by a group of gents who had brought out the latest load from the mine and once they saw her they went back into the mine to chat with their boss.

"Like taking candy from a calf," the Masked Bull stated as they strolled right up to the mine and started packing the wagon with the gold in the closest cart. "This is almost too easy and seems just not fair."

"Yeah, not fair we don't divvy up the loot," Saddle Soar reported as he loaded the gold into the wagon.

"Quit your belly-aching and move that gold into the wagon before I give you something to really belly-aching about," the Masked Bull snapped as he kept an eye out for the cowboys.

Ten feet away from them, Tarnation had been munching on some grass when she caught wind of the outlaws and began to stomp her feet and neigh for her mistress to come. The outlaws looked towards the filly and their eyes caught sight of the miners and Cowlamity coming out of the mine to see what the commotion was about. When they saw who it was gasps of "the Masked Bull" could be heard.

Thinking on his hooves, the masked varmint shot at the boulders on top of the entrance causing the miners and owner to skedaddle for safety. Cowlamity took off towards Tarnation as the outlaws took off with the gold they did get loaded into their wagon. They all looked behind them to see the mad cowgirl right on their hooves and she wasn't going to back down from a fight. As she began to get closer, the masked bull pulled out his lariat and lassoed the knob on an old log, pulling the log right under the pounding hooves of Tarnation who lost her balance and caused her to do a summersault and project her rider into the side of one of the cliffs.

Tarnation recovered quickly, getting back up on her hooves with a shake of her coat to loosen the dust. Cowlamity on the other hand had hit the wall of the cliffs hard and wasn't moving an inch; only her grasping for air could be seen or heard. Tarnation trotted towards her owner and the sound of the miners coming up behind her echoed in the background while the Masked Bull and his minions continued on their way towards the wide open prairie of Moo Mesa.

* * *

Moo Montana, Dakota Dude, and Cowlorado Kidd were tying up their mounts to the hitching post outside the Tumbleweed Saloon for a much needed sarsaparilla after spending the day chasing after some cow rustlers out on the dry mesa. The cowboys were having a discussion about the upcoming dance later that evening.

"So, Sally Sue just got herself a new dress all they way from Jersey City for tonight's dance and you'll never guess who is going to be her escort. The same guy who has been asked to sing a few songs for the event." The young bachelor stated with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Wow, Johnny Cashcow is coming to town?" The marshal asked, hoping to get the young deputy in training roused up.

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh." The young bull answered, giving the marshal a dirty glare. "No, seriously, this is our first public appearance since we officially became a cowple. And, I got myself new strings for my guitar and even some new duds from the Abondance & Friesian."

"Kid, sometimes you spend your money faster than a bloodhound on the trail of a jackrabbit. Have you thought about saving some of your money?" Dakota asked.

"Now, that sounds like a true married bull right there, if I do say so myself. I thought you said Mrs. Cowlamity hadn't changed you or that married life wasn't going to make you soft." Cowlorado gloated; proud of the fact he was still the only cowboy who hadn't been lassoed by a pretty heifer quite yet.

"Watch what you say, Kidd." Interrupted the marshal as the three colleagues started up the stairs towards the Saloon. "As the Code of the West says, 'what goes around the mesa always comes around to your own coral' and that even means your coral Kidd."

All three were caught off guard at the sounds of Rocky Raccoon galloping into town riding Tarnation as fast as her hooves could carry them. Dakota was the first one to notice his wife's head miner come into town and the fact he was riding her prized filly was to some degree bothering the blue bull.

"Marshal Montana, Deputy Dakota you need to come quick. The Masked Bull just robbed the Golden Cud Mine and Mrs. Cowlamity went after them, but she was injured," the foreman for the mine spatted off as he dismounted the filly. "When I left, Mrs. Cowlamity had been knocked out colder than a tin of molasses on Christmas morning. I'm going to get Doc Beagle, the other miners were taking her back to the ranch house." With those words, Rocky was heading towards the doctor's office.

Dakota stood in disbelief, but that delay was short lived as he began to huff, causing mist to come out his nostrils. "That dirty side winder is going to regret the day he first put that mask on." The deputy was off the stairs and on his mount when Moo grabbed Rebel's reins.

"Hold on Dakota, don't go doing something you are going to regret. First, let me go check out the scene of the crime while you escort Doc Beagle to the ranch house. The Masked Bull is long gone by now, but he'll be back and we will be waiting." The marshal turned to his deputy in training, "Kidd, stay in town and keep your eyes peeled for any unusual activity."

Cowlorado nodded his head and took off across the street towards the Marshall's Office. From above came the creaking of swinging doors to the saloon and there stood Mrs. Montana in her saloon dress.

"Moo," stated the flustered heifer as she took off down the stairs, "I just heard about Cowlamity. I need to go with you to make sure she is alright."

"Sorry darling, but that won't be," but before he could finish his sentence, she was already up in Tarnation's saddle, pulling up along side him.

"Then, you'll need to stop me." She protested, giving her husband the 'you better back down because I am going' glare.

Knowing he was out glared by his wife, the marshal didn't say anything as Doc Beagle rode up along side the group on his own chestnut filly. The group took off towards the ranch and mine while Rocky Raccoon followed their dust on paw.

* * *

Moo had investigated the scene of the robbery and determined that they had gotten away with at most a fourth of the gold in the mine cart and followed the trail left by the wagon a mile out where he came across an empty wagon where he picked up the few fragments of gold that were left behind.

The group must have divvied the gold they did get and head out into the prairie on horseback, but the prairie wind had covered the imprints from the horses. Nothing more could be done so Moo turned Cyclone towards the ranch house to check up on Cowlamity.

~*~

Dakota was pacing in the living room when Moo walked through the front door. Lilly was sipping on some hot tea on the davenport and once she saw Moo, she put her cup down and made her way towards him, surrendering to his arms around her body.

"Moo," Lilly said, "did you find those low down sidewinders?"

"No, the wind came up and their tracks were covered up faster than mud on a clean floor. We'll have to pick up the trail in the morning, but it doesn't look good." The marshal stated as he looked towards his deputy. "How is she doing, Dakota?"

"Doc Beagle has been in there for over an hour and won't answer my knocks. Why, I'm going to get that side winder if its," Dakota stopped mid sentence as the doctor walked out of the master bedroom, gently closing the door behind him.

Dakota turned and made his way to the doctor, his tattered hat in his hands. "Doctor Beagle, is she okay?"

"She is a bit bruised up, a sprained wrist, and a little dehydrated but other than that, she and the calf are fine. She'll just need to some time to rest." The doctor answered.

"Her and … the …calf?!" Dakota stuttered, repeating the only thing he retained from the answer.

"Yes, congratulations Dakota, Cowlamity is about a month and a half along. It looks like her shoulders got the brunt of the impact so the calf is just fine. I am recommending Cowlamity talk to Beatrice Cottontail the local midwife within the next couple of days." The doctor smiled at the father to be.

"Like it says in the Code of the West, 'the best things in life come about by surprise' and I would say this is a big surprise." Marshal Moo patted his deputy on the back.

"A … calf …" Dakota fainted and the pictures on the walls jostled from the commotion. Both Lilly and Moo jumped back before they became flatter than a cow pie in a stampede.

* * *

"Now I've heard everything." Cowlorado proclaimed as the palm of his hands came down hard on the table where his sarsaparilla was. The deputy in training was sitting with Moo, Lilly, and Cody. Cowlorado always joined the family for dinner, but with the big dance later that night, he was only having a sarsaparilla. "Dakota and Cowlamity are going to be parents; I would have loved the chance to see Dakota's face when he found out."

"That means I won't be the youngest anymore," Cody reported looking from Moo back to Cowlorado.

"Hold on calf-pint, the baby isn't here yet," Moo chimed in, "besides, you have to earn your horns around here before you are no longer considered a youngling. Just look at Cowlorado, he's older than you and we still consider him the baby of the cowboys." As Moo said the last part, he gave Cody a wink and Cody began to giggle.

"Yeah, look at me, I'm still the baby of the," the young bull realized what the older bull had just said, "wait a minute, who you calling a baby?"

The group began to laugh as they finished their drinks before Cowlorado took off for the dance. With it being a school night, Cody had to stay home and the Montanas had decided not to attend the festivities.

Up at the bar sat Mayor Bulloney who had heard everything and with an evil gleam in his eyes, he paid his tab and took his leave of the saloon. He had information to pass onto his minions. His plan was about to be altered, but the wait would be well worth it.

* * *

It was dark, darker than any mine shaft Cody had been in before. He heard arguing between some adults followed by a gun shot and then he heard a baby crying. All of a sudden a flash of light came from all around him and he was standing once again in the all white room, the same room he had seen time and time again in his nightmares.

The room was no bigger than his bedroom and in the middle was a bed with perfectly white sheets and under the sheets laid Moo Montana. The marshal didn't move an inch nor did he acknowledge the fact Cody had walked up to his bedside. The calf nudged the bull with his arms, but nothing happened except the sound of laughter coming from the door frame. Turning around, the calf came face to face with the Masked Bull. Feeling a need to defend his adopted father, the calf used his body to keep the evil bull away from the lifeless torso of Moo Montana.

"How sweet," the Masked Bull roared,"but, I think you've forgotten someone." The villain sidestepped to allow the calf a peek at the adjoining room where on a bed with white sheets laid Mrs. Lilly who was pale as the sheets she was wrapped in and laid as fresh snow in the morning light.

Cody calf woke up tangled in his bed sheets and found himself on the floor. It was another dream, this time Mrs. Lilly was in it and they were both in bad shape. Untangling himself, Cody made his way to the master bedroom. Both Lilly and Moo were in deep sleep so he made his way to the foot of the bed, climbed into the bed, crawled towards the top and snuggled in between the two feeling safe. After a few minutes, his eyelids collapsed and he was in a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Newborn Baby in My Arms

A quick shout out to Cartoonhottie200 & Jay for taking time to review! Also, big thank you to Cartoonhottie200 for letting me borrow her OC character Jill. I highly recommend her fan fiction "Life on the Mesa."

Enjoy the new chapter! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter Five: Newborn Baby in My Arms

Whenever I held my newborn baby in my arms, I used to think that what I said and did to him could have an influence not only on him but on all whom he met, not only for a day or a month or a year, but for all eternity - a very challenging and exciting thought for a mother. ~Rose Kennedy

* * *

~*~ Seven Months Later ~*~

The living room at the Cudster Ranch House was furnished with an overstuffed denim davenport, a denim loveseat, and two cedar wood rocking chairs facing towards the fireplace. The hardwood floors were covered with one large area rug with a welcome mat at the entrance where several pairs of boots sat patiently. The floor plan was simple, entering into the room from the main entrance from the outside, you had the fireplace to your left, straight ahead was the three doors that lead into the three bedrooms and one door that went into the bathroom, and to the right was the entrance to the kitchen and dining room. The davenport sat opposite the wall where the entrance to the bedrooms was situated. The davenport was right up against the living room windows while the love seat was situated between the door that led to the nursery and the master bedroom. Starting near the fire place, the first door led into the bedroom Cowlamity had occupied as a teenager, the next door led into the washroom or bathroom, the next door led into the nursery, and the final door, which was the only that was closed, led into the master bedroom.

Dakota Dude paced outside the entrance to the master bedroom, stopping briefly when the muffled sounds of someone in pain would radiate from behind the closed door. If there was one thing Dakota didn't like, it was being patient or being told to keep out of somewhere. Cowlamity had been in pain for the past two days and that morning, with Cowlamity in so much pain that she didn't even take part in breakfast, Dakota had rode into town and rounded up the local midwife, Beatrice Cottontail, along with Mrs. Lilly to come out and check up on Cowlamity. Now, over eight hours later, Dakota still paced outside the master bedroom, but he wasn't alone. Moo Montana had ridden in around noon to see how everything was once he had heard that Lilly had taken off to the Cudster Ranch. Now the Marshal sat on the davenport, fidgeting with his hat and watching his deputy and dear friend pace helplessly.

Finally, the blue bull let out an irritated sigh as he made his way towards the davenport and sat down. The wait was going to kill Dakota and the fact he knew Cowlamity was in pain only made his heart ache even more and his patients dry up faster than a drop of water out on the mesa in July since all he wanted to do was help his wife. The Marshal didn't know what to say, so he just fidgeted more with his hat, but both bulls looked up when there was a knock at the front door and both were surprised when Cowlorado popped his head around the door.

"So, uh …" Cowlorado didn't know what to ask.

"Is the baby here yet?" Cody asked as he popped his head in below Cowlorado's.

Moo approached the door and ushered the two visitors out onto the porch as he put his hat back on his head.

"No baby yet calf-pint, but how about you go out and help Cowlorado with the chores? With the calf on his or her way, we haven't had a chance to do anything around here." Moo kneeled down and tipped the calf's hat back. "Besides, I bet you can have the chores over half done by the time slow ole Cowlorado even gets off the porch."

"You bet I can, watch this." With that, the calf ran over, jumped up on his pony and trotted off towards the corrals where the steers were waiting for their evening meal.

Moo rose to his full height and looked over to Cowlorado, "keep the calf pint busy for the time being, I have to keep Dakota calm and I don't think I can do that and answer Cody's questions at the same time."

"Questions? But Moo, how am I going to!" Cowlorado exclaimed.

"Now, slow down kid and don't worry, if Cody starts to ask questions, just tell him to write them down and ask me or Mrs. Lilly the questions tonight. Just keep him occupied and we will let you know when the baby comes." Moo patted the young bull's shoulders as the youngest cowboy walked off the porch and onto the lane that took him towards the feed house where Cody was trying to get the feed rations off of the top shelf by standing on his saddle.

Moo shook his head at the two, knowing that Cody was in good hands; he returned to the living room where Dakota still sat on the couch, his hat meshed between his hands as muffled sounds continued to be heard from behind the closed door of the master bedroom. Moo took a seat on one of the rocking chairs and pulled his hat off his head and started to fiddle with it just as Dakota was doing with his.

* * *

The master bedroom was adorned with various trophies, plaques, and pictures from past events and honors. As you would enter the room through the door, to the right was the vanity that that been passed down from one heifer to the next for generations on Cowlamity's mother's side of the family. On the left, cattycorner from the door was the large dresser that was untidy with various garments and next to the dresser was the window that was closed, but a few shards of the setting sun crept across the room through the worn blinds on the shutters. Opposite to the window, on the other wall was the door that led into the over sized walk in closet husband and wife shared.

Cowlamity Kate lay in the middle of the queen sized brass bed propped up with several pillows. Her hair was matted with perspiration and the light blue maternity sleeping gown Kate wore was speckled with sweat.

Lilly, dressed in her saloon dress, sat on the bed to her friend's right side, leaning in towards her friend wiping her forehead. On the bed, below Cowlamity's bent knees that were covered with a sheet sat Beatrice Cottontail, dressed in a basic floor length prairie rose pink dress. The seasoned midwife had helped many calves into this world and she was prepared to welcome the newest addition to the Cudster-Dude family into the world.

"Cowlamity, you need to stay calm," Beatrice told the mother to be.

"Well, I'm starting to understand why they call this labor, this sure isn't easy," replied the tiring heifer, "I need Dakota."

"Cowlamity, you know bulls aren't allowed to," the midwife's words were cut short as Cowlamity grabbed her ears.

"I don't care. I need Dakota." Cowlamity wailed and the midwife cringed with the pain of her ears being grabbed by one mad cowgirl. In all of her years, she had never had to deal with a mother to be like this before.

"Cowlamity," Lilly stated as she loosened her friend's grip on the poor midwife, "I'll go grab Dakota. You just work on calming down."

* * *

The latest muffled yelp to come from behind the master bedroom door caused Dakota to stand up and start towards the door, but Moo had gotten out of the rocker he had been occupying and followed his friend, grabbing him by the left shoulder before the deputy could reach the door knob.

"Calm down big fella," Montana advised his friend, but was interrupted by Lilly walking out of the master bedroom.

"Dakota, Cowlamity is asking for you," Lilly Montana told the nervous father to be, who instantly took off into the master bedroom.

Dakota side glanced at where Mrs. Cottontail was sitting, but quickly looked towards his wife and sat down on her left. He cradled her in his arms. Cowlamity instantly collapsed into his arms and began to talk softly to her husband.

"Dakota," Cowlamity sighed with relief as she laid her head onto his shoulder.

Lilly turned her attention to her husband who came up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Cody and Cowlorado are outside doing chores. I figured that would be the best place for the two of them." Moo informed his wife.

"Knowing Cody will have a million questions, yes that is the best thing for him and it will give him some quality time with Cowlorado," Mrs. Montana replied.

"How is everything going?" Moo asked his wife as she began to pull away and make her way back to the bedroom where Cowlamity was starting to moan again.

"It shouldn't be much longer. Don't worry," Lilly turned and walked back to her husband, kissing him tenderly on the cheek. "We heifers have been doing this long before the cowmet came." She once again turned on her heels and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Moo let out a deep sigh and returned to his seat in the rocking chair in front of the fire place. It was starting to get late and a fire would need to be started soon.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Mrs. Beatrice Cottonwood looked up at Cowlamity and Dakota. "Come on Cowlamity, you are just about their."

Cowlamity grunted and squeezed Dakota's hand even harder, but the grunting was replaced with the shrill cry of a newborn calf. Beatrice held up for the parents to see a newborn calf that had a light blue hide with dark blue curls. The new parents smiled at the sight of the calf and Lilly, who was standing near the foot of the bed with a baby blanket in her hands, sighed dreamily at the sight of the new baby.

Beatrice smiled at the couple, "congratulations, you have a baby heifer." The midwife turned towards Lilly with the baby in her hands and slid the baby over to Lilly who wrapped the little one tightly into the green, pink, and blue soft blanket.

Cowlamity began to groan once again, "what in blue blazes is going on?"

"Why," the midwife looked down and smiled, "we have us a set of twins."

"Twins?" asked the three other occupants of the room.

"Yes, but we only have one baby blanket," Beatrice looked around the room and caught sight of the blanket that hung over the headboard of the bed right behind Dakota's head. The same blanket he had given Kate that night two years ago when she went to meet her father; the blanket he had since the day he was born. "That should do the trick, quickly; Dakota grab that blanket right behind you and drape it in your arms."

Dakota did as he was told as Cowlamity began to moan again, but when he turned around with the blanket in his arms, another newborn cry came out, only this one was a lot louder than the previous one. The new calf was a copy of the older twin, light blue hide with dark blue curls, but was built bigger and had two little nubs where horns would one day be.

"Congratulations, you have a little bull." Mrs. Cottontail pulled up the new calf and handed him off to his father who looked down at his son with bewilderment. "Now Dakota hold the baby tight and bring him towards your body. This way he will feel safe and may stop his crying. And, wrap him tightly with the blanket, he is probably a bit cold."

Dakota followed the instructions and brought the baby not only towards him, but also towards Cowlamity who was looking towards her son. "Why, I'll be a jackalope's aunt, twins."

"Here you go Cowlamity," Lilly said as her friend turned towards her and accepted her daughter into her own arms. "You did real good cowgirl, she is beautiful."

* * *

Moo was up on his hooves after he heard the first calf cry and then when he heard Cowlamity in distress again, he made his way towards the master bedroom door, but stopped when he heard another cry come from behind the doors. What was going on, but before he could move the main door opened with Cody walking through with Cowlorado right behind him.

"I heard the baby," the calf pint confirmed as the marshal picked him up and lifted him high in the air.

"You sure did little britches! And, I assume you got the chores done?" the marshal asked the two, carrying Cody.

"Well, for the most part yes, but we will need to go back out and bring the horses into the stable. When Cody heard that baby cry, he took off and I had a prairie dog of a time trying to catch him." Cowlorado stated as he walked into the living room.

The door to the master bedroom opened and there stood Beatrice Cottontail. "I believe there are two new faces you need to meet in here."

"Two?" Moo asked as he walked into the master bedroom and put Cody down. "Well, I'll be hogged tied, twins!"

"Yup," Dakota replied as he stood up and walked towards his two cohorts. "I guess the code is right about small surprises." The new father looked down at his son who was opening his eyes and looking at the other two bulls. "Moo, Cowlorado, I would like you to meet Taylor George Dude."

Cody took off towards Mrs. Lilly and got up on his tip toes to see the baby Cowlamity was holding. "Cody, Lilly, I would like to introduce you to Isabel Elizabeth Dude."

"Elizabeth?" Cody enquired. "Like Miss Jill's middle name?"

Dakota looked over at Cody. Jillian Elizabeth Heiferton or Jill as she was known to friends and family was Dakota's niece who he had raised from the time she was about two months old after the tragic death of her parents. It shocked Dakota that Cody would remember Jill's middle name. Then again, the young calf had an amazing memory for details, an excellent trait that would help him pursue a career in law enforcement.

"That's right, Cody," Cowlamity was also impressed the calf would remember Jill's middle name. "Well have to send her word over in Cowlico that she has two new cousins."

"May I hold Isabel?" Cody asked as he stood back with his arms outreached.

"You sure can, but you need to sit down." Mrs. Lilly informed her ward as she escorted him towards the chair next to the bed. Cody sat down and Lilly picked up Isabel from Cowlamity and placed her in the arms of Cody.

"Wow, she is so tiny." Cody whispered so not to disturb the sleeping calf.

The three bulls made their way over to where Cody was sitting and Dakota looked at Cowlorado. "Kidd, would you like to hold Taylor?"

"Sure, it would be my honor." Cowlorado answered with his arms wide open.

"As soon as Cody is done holding Isabel you can sit down and hold Taylor." The proud father replied with a playful tune imbedded in his sentence. "You kids need to sit down before you can hold a new calf."

"Very funny, but I would prefer to hold Isabel, since I have such a way with the ladies." The young bull answered as he looked down as Isabel who was fast asleep in Cody's arms.

"Seriously though, Moo would you like to hold Taylor?" Dakota asked his dear friend.

Before Moo could answer, Dakota was putting the little calf in Moo's arms and Lilly was standing right next to Moo, watching with pride as her husband held the baby in his arms for the first time. "Wow, I've forgotten how tiny these little guys are." Moo looked from Dakota to Lilly and back down on Taylor who was still awake and starting to gargle with glee.

"Cowlamity and I have a big question to ask you two. Would you be their godparents?" Dakota asked.

"We would be honored," Lilly answered for her and her husband.

"And Cody," Cowlamity looked towards the calf, "that would make you an honorary uncle to these two."

"Hey, what about me?" Cowlorado exclaimed.

"You can be an honorary uncle as well kid," Dakota answered the tenderfoot as he gave him a healthy slap on the back.

"Well, welcome to the family you two," Moo stated as he looked back down at his godson. The baby bull gave him a gummy smile in return, raising his left fist towards the law bull.

* * *

Another important delivery was happening in Cowtown on the evening train. While people stood on the platform, greeting friends and family as they departed from the passenger cars, Mayor Bulloney stood in the shadows, waiting for the luggage car to be unloaded. No one paid the crooked mayor any attention. The mayor saw the conductor come towards him with a parcel; the young billy goat had a smile on his face.

"Why, Mr. Mayor, I believe this is for you. All the way from El Cowso." The conductor informed the mayor.

The mayor made sure no one was paying attention to this confrontation. As his weasely eyes darted around, he felt a rush of comfort bestow upon him knowing that the crowd was slowly dispersing, he grabbed the package that was addressed to him.

"Thank you my dear boy, and keep up the good work." The mayor tipped his hat at the conductor and headed towards his office.

Once inside the office, he closed the door behind him and instructed the two minions that also occupied the room to shut all the blinds. As soon as the last blind was closed, they all gathered around the desk where Bulloney had removed all the contents and replaced them with the large walnut box.

As he opened the box, six prickly pear cactus needles were incased in the box. From beside the desk where the package was being displayed, Boot Hill and Saddle Soar looked on at the open box.

"We had to wait over nine months for needles we could have just gotten down at the general store?" Saddle Soar asked in discussed?

"You idiot," Bulloney yelled causing the scorpion to fall backwards. "These are poison needles and they take less than a year to absorb the poison they are submerged in. They are about ready and so is our plan." The twisted mayor looked on at his two minions, "go get the horses ready, we are going to pay the good sheriff of Lonesome Gulch a visit and we are bringing gifts."

* * *

Moo and Lilly stayed the night at the Cudster Ranch while Cowlorado had headed back to Cowtown after supper to make sure law and order was overseen in the sleepy town, but with Terribull gone, the crime rates had dropped considerably. Cody had also gone back with Cowlorado since it was the middle of the week and the young calf would have school in the morning, not to mention homework that needed to be done the night before. Cody was going to spend the night at the Marshal's residence with Cowlorado and the young calf was more than willing to have a sleep over with Cowlorado, but the young deputy in training didn't see it as such of a golden opportunity. As the two had left the night before, Cody had more active than a jackrabbit running across the mesa with a coyote hot on his tail. The deputy in training, on the other hand, was ready to call it a night and was looking forward to his bed and not interested in answering questions that Cody would be asking the rest of the night.

The early morning rays from the sun cast shadows on the couple as they rode back into town. Since Lilly had ridden out with Beatrice Cottontail in her wagon, she didn't have a mount to ride back on and even though Dakota had offered her Tarnation, Lilly had decided that she would ride back with Moo on Cyclone. Lilly was sitting sideways on Moo's lap, supported by his strong torso as he walked Cyclone through the prairie towards Cowtown.

Lilly had helped Cowlamity with the twins and had realized that she was a natural when it came to caring for baby calves. Along with helping the calves and new mom through their first night, Lilly was exhausted and one of the reasons she had turned down the offer to ride Tarnation was because she was afraid she would fall asleep on the way back to town and would fall out of the saddle, causing herself injury. Besides, this intimate time with Moo was the best way to start any morning, considering the last year or so they had been waking up with a squirming calf between them who would stick out his tongue every time them would try to give each other a good morning kiss.

"Those have to be the cutest calves I've ever seen," Lilly broke the silence. They had been riding for a few miles in total stillness. "And, can you believe it, twins? Dakota and Cowlamity were both shocked when they learned they were the parents of twins."

"The main thing is they are both healthy," Moo chimed in, "and judging from their pedigree, those are going to be two of the strongest, most stubborn calves in all of Moo Mesa. Though, with that said, I don't think I've seen a prouder father or mother than Dakota and Cowlamity. It was awe inspiring to watch Dakota rock Taylor this morning and the patients he showed trying to learn how to change diapers, this has really brought out a gentler side to Dakota."

"You know, Moo," Lilly spoke as she twirled the fringe on her husband's shirt with her fingers, not sure how to bring the topic up. "Holding those little guys, it made me realize how much having a calf of our own would complete our life. I mean," Lilly gave a frustrated sigh, "I love Cody more than anything in the world, don't get me wrong, but . . . when will it be our turn to have a calf of our own?"

Moo looked down at the heifer in his eyes, his heart overflowing with love for his soul mate. "like the Code of the West says, 'All good things come to those who wait,' and when the time is right, we'll have a calf all our own, until then, lets enjoy the peace and quiet of this morning." They continued their trip to Cowtown and Lilly fell fast asleep in the arms of her bull.

* * *

Three Days Later

It was a hot day at the Cowlico's sheriff's office. Sheriff Grizzle, a large grizzly bear, sat in his chair widdling away on a small toy boat. On his desk sat a picture of a young female bear and a toddler cub sitting proudly on his father's shoulders.

"Griz, that boy's gonna be 50 by the time you finish that boat. When are you planning on giving it to him, at his weddin'?" A female's voice startled the bear and nearly made him drop the boat on to the floor. Turning around he smiled at the speaker.

"Can't rush art lil lady; want it to be perfect for him. Speaking of rushing…" he said pulling a telegram from his desk "…this came for you." The girl took the letter from Grizzle's large paw and smiled as she walked towards her apartment located at the second floor of the office. Grizzle smiled as she walked off.

The young heifer that had come to Cowlico 3 years ago and won the town's heart in just one day and had been considered by many to be a god sent. Though she had a small frame, and didn't look it, she was the deadliest thing to criminals using only her two arms and amazing strength. Though Grizzle didn't know much of her past, he knew that ever since she came here, she helped improve Cowlico and freed it from robbers, bandits, and crooks. And that's all he needed to know about her.

The young heifer opened her door and walked into her apartment dropping the bag of groceries she bought on the table. Plucking an apple from the bag she munched on it as she read the telegram's envelope. She smiled warmly as she saw the return address and opened it. But as she read the apple in her mouth slowly fell to the floor, only to be accompanied by her knees. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she re-read the letter making sure it was correct. She looked to a photo on her wall, and slowly found herself talking to it.

"Well uncle D. guess you finally have the family you always wanted. You just needed to get rid of the one thing holding you down…" a blue thumb print was on the heifer's white neck as she pulled her hair back. The photo showed a large bull holding a squirmy little calf about 2 dressed in a frilly green dress. The bull had a gruff look on his face as he held the calf with one arm. "Me."


	6. Chapter 6: Saddling Up Anyway

Chapter Six: Saddling Up Anyway

* * *

Courage is being scared to death... and saddling up anyway. ~John Wayne

* * *

Incase you didn't know, there is actually an Isabel, South Dakota and a Taylor, North Dakota. Just a little side note!

Enjoy the new chapter! And, remember to Read & Review!

* * *

One Month Later

The school bell rang out announcing the school day had come to an end and all the youngsters of Cowtown came running out of the main door. Cody, Carly, and Jake were the first to come out of the school and the three amigos headed toward their mounts. They had been asked to come out to the Cudster Ranch to spend some time with the babies and to help Cowlamity with the chores. They got to go out to the ranch every other day and since this was Friday, that meant they could spend the night out there and wouldn't be returning to Cowtown until late Saturday afternoon.

Mrs. Lilly had headed out to the ranch early the previous morning to help Cowlamity while Dakota and the cowboys were away escorting a prisoner to the federal pin heading out the previous day and would be returning later that night. Mrs. Lilly always looked for an excuse to go see the new babies and to spend time with her friend. Now the calves were heading out of town towards the ranch.

"Think the twins have started to talk yet," Cody asked as they rode past the city limit sign and into the prairie.

"Cody, they are only a month old, they won't be speaking for at least another two months," Carly answered matter of fact like.

"How do you know Carly?" Jake asked with doubt thick in his voice.

"Because I'm a heifer, that's why." The young heifer gritted her teeth as she leaned towards Jake who was to her left. "Any more questions," she asked. The young bull quickly shook his head 'no' and continued riding, keeping his eyes on the trail.

"I wonder if Mrs. Cowlamity will let me take Taylor for his first ride." Cody pondered. "I mean, he is just as strong as his dad."

"Riding on a horse is no place for a baby," Carly explained, looking to her right where Cody was riding. "Babies need to be kept warm, safe, and in adorable clothes."

"You brought more of your doll clothes didn't you?" Cody teased his friend as she sunk down into her saddle, red creeping up on her cheeks. "Oh well, as Marshall Moo says, 'if the boot fits, you might as well wear it,'"

* * *

Cowlamity and Lilly were sipping tea and watching the two calves sleep peacefully in their carrying baskets. Each calf has his or her own basket. Taylor's was multiple shades of blue while Isabel's was pink with some purple trim. The two heifers had been cleaning and going through Cowlamity's childhood garments, trying to figure out what Isabel would be wearing soon and what to put away for a few more years.

"Land sakes, I just can't believe how big those two are getting. If Taylor grows any more I swear he won't be able to wear baby clothes anymore. Why, he might be the first toddler to be able to wear his daddy's clothes." The proud mother explained as she looked from where the calves were sleeping to where Lilly sat next to her on the loveseat.

"Don't let them grow up to fast," Lilly Montana advised as she sipped her tea, it was evident on her face and in her voice that she was a million miles away from the conversation. Clad in her maroon dress, the dress not only brought out her eyes, but also the puffy rings under them. Her body was slouched forward and at first glance, it looked as if she could fall asleep at any moment.

"Say, you look worried and bushed. I know Carly's folks are taking good care of Cody and you'll be seeing him in an hour or so, why the long face?" Cowlamity asked her best friend. "He's been having those dreams again, hasn't he?"

"He has been," Lilly put her tea cup down on the coffee table, "but, I would say they are more like nightmares, I wouldn't consider them dreams. But, now he isn't waking up right away. I don't know how many times Moo or I have gone running into his room and had a devil of a time waking him up. These nightmares are becoming more realistic and it seems Cody is becoming more tormented by them. Why, just the other night it took both of us ten minutes to wake him up from one and once he was up, we couldn't get him to fall back to sleep no matter how much rocking or signing we did. It scares me."

"There, there," Cowlamity leaned towards her friend and gave her a reassuring hug, "why this is probably a phase he is going through and it will soon pass." Both heifers shared a smile, but the peace and quiet of the country was short lived when the living room windows came crashing in. The culprit was a smoke bomb, but as the heifers tried to make their way towards the babies, they both collapsed. The smoke bomb had been full of sleeping powder and both heifers, and the babies, were out cold.

The Masked Bull walked through the front door followed by Boot Hill and Saddle Soar. All three of them had an extra bandana around their faces to filter out the smoke.

"You two grab them," hissed the Masked Bull towards his henchmen. The two sidekicks went over to where the two heifers laid and each picked one up. "You idiots, I meant the brats. Forget the heifers and grab the kids!"

"Sorry boss, you need to be more specific," Saddle Soar stated as he grabbed one basket.

"When we went over the plan on the way out here, what part of 'we'll kidnap the kids and hold them for ransom' didn't you understand?" The masked varmint snapped at them as the two sidekicks took the baskets out to the wagon and the Masked Bull went ahead and tied up the two ladies, pinning a note to the ropes.

* * *

"I see the ranch," shouted Jake as the adolescents urged their mounts on a bit faster. As they came up the drive and brought their ponies to a halt in front of the house, Cody was the first to notice the window was smashed in. Cody let out a sharp gasp and ran into the house. The smoke had cleared, but both Lilly and Cowlamity were still unconscious and tied up on the floor. Cody ran to their side and began to shake the two of them vigorously.

"Mrs. Lilly, Mrs. Cowlamity, wake up!" the young calf pleaded as his two friends joined him and quickly went about getting rid of the ropes. Carly detected the note and handed it to Cody who quickly read it while the two adults began to open their eyes.

"Why, I declare, what happened?" Cowlamity asked as she stood up, a bit wobbly, but then her senses came back to her. "Oh no, Taylor and Isabel, where are you?" She desperately ran to the spot where their baskets had been and collapsed at seeing they were absent.

"Mrs. Lilly, this letter was pinned to the ropes," Cody handed the letter to her. Lilly read the note and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Cody," she sniffled, pushing the note into the calf's hands, "the cowboys should have returned to Cowtown by now, run this into town and give this to Moo and Dakota. Then, have them come right out here."

"Take Tarnation," Cowlamity whispered as she held one of the baby blankets that had been dropped close to her heart, the distraught mother was kneeling where her children had been napping only an hour ago. "She will get you there faster than your pony."

The calf nodded and took off towards the stables. He had been asked a mighty important task and he wasn't about to let them down.

* * *

Not even a mile from the Cudster Ranch, the cowboys were riding towards Cowtown. They had taken a short cut and were heading back to put in their reports and call it a week. With the weekend ahead of them, they had plans and they all were looking forward to the break. They had been riding in silence for a while, but suddenly a loud cry for help grabbed their attention.

"That sounds like calf-pint, but where is he at?" Moo asked as he looked around him, but all he could see was dust coming at them fast.

"HHEELLPP!" Cody cried as he rode past them on top of Tarnation. The three bulls chuckled and took off after him.

"Looks like Cody is trying to move up in the world," Cowlorado stated as he pulled out his lariat and tossed it around Tarnation's neck. With ease, the feisty filly started to slow down and soon came to a stop. Cody was still holding onto the filly's mane and reins for dear life.

"Calf pint, haven't we told you that you're just not big enough for a horse?" Moo asked his ward as he dismounted his own palomino and walked towards the runaway filly and her passenger.

"Marshal Moo!" Cody scampered off the filly's back and stood in front of the tan bull. "Mrs. Cowlamity told me to take her. We calves got to the ranch and we found Mrs. Lilly and Cowlamity tied up with this note on them. Taylor and Isabel are gone." Cody informed them as he tried to catch his breath as he handed the note to Moo.

"What?" Dakota looked to Cody and then to the note Moo held.

**DAKOTA & COWLAMITY,**

**If you want to see your runts again, meet us at Greener Pastures by noon tomorrow with the deed to the Golden Cud Mine.**

**Masked Bull**

**P.S. Come alone or else! **

"This couldn't have been written long ago, the ink is still wet. Come on boys, lets head to the ranch. Calf-pint, you ride with me." Moo said as he picked up the calf and placed him on the back of the saddle before hoisting himself into the saddle. "Lets Rodeo!" Dakota grabbed the reins to Tarnation and they were headed towards Cudster Ranch.

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky and nightfall was only half an hour away at most. The last shards of sunlight were slipping away, but so was a small convoy of varmints.

The Masked Bull followed the wagon at a distance and it wasn't to keep an eye out for the cowboys either. The twins were hungry, it was well past their 6 o'clock feeding and they weren't a bit happy!

"Great, now what do we do?" Saddle Soar asked Boot Hill who was driving the wagon, the twins were in the bed and it was hard to tell who was screaming harder the little heifer or the little bull.

"Why are you asking me?" Boot Hill inquired, "I don't know a darn thing about babies, except they sure do cry a lot. I've seen people bounce babies around to make them calm down, maybe we should try that," Boot Hill pulled up the wagon and got out, Saddle Soar did the same. Both outlaws pulled out a baby each and began to jiggle them.

"Calm down little guy," Boot Hill cooed to Taylor as the calf continued to scream. The buzzard put his left index finger in the calf's face. "Coochie Coo."

Taylor had the patience of his father and he wanted his bottle, NOW. Taking his little fists, the newborn grabbed a hold of the buzzard's fingers and squeezed with all his might, which had more force that what Boot Hill was expecting. Taylor had not only inherited his father's lack of patience, but also his father's strength for Boot Hill screamed at the top of his lungs as he swore the calf had just broken all the bones in his fingers.

The Masked Bull grabbed the calf from Boot Hill and looked at the bird brain, "this is just a baby what could he have done to make you," but the bull never finished his sentence as he noticed a fowl stench coming from the calf's diaper. That was the last straw.

"Gross!" The Masked Bull shouted as he put the baby back in his basket and returned to his horse. "Put them in their baskets and sit them on the side of the road!"

Boot Hill pulled the baby bull's basket out of the back and sat it down along the side of the road and climbed back up into the

"Aw, I think their kind of cute." Saddle Soar stated as he put Isabel back in her basket and pulled it out of the wagon and dumped it next to her brother's basket that Boot Hill has placed on the side of the road. As Saddle Soar got up onto the bench, he looked towards Boot Hill, "did it rain by chance," the scorpion then looked down at his vest that was drenched and a foul smell from coming from the vest, and it wasn't the smell of the mesa after the rain.

The two sidekicks looked towards the twins who they swore were laughing at them. The twins may have been young but they were definitely the offspring of Dakota and Cowlamity Dude. They stopped smirking as the Masked Bull pulled up to them and glared down at them from the saddle of his dark mount.

"Change in plans," the Masked Bull stated as he pulled his Cactus Needle Pricklier out of the holster and cocked it. The twins gave out a heart curdling scream as a shot rang out.

* * *

The cowboys had found the tracks left by the Masked Bull and his minions, but with dusk turning into night, the tracks were going to vanish with the last few rays of daylight. Dakota was in the lead and madder than an ole wet hen during a June thunderstorm.

"If either of my calves are hurt, there is going to be," before Dakota could finish his statement, a gun shot was heard and the cries of two little calves followed. Dakota's heart sank as he urged Rebel on towards the sound of the gunshot with Moo and Cowlorado right behind.

Within minutes, the three cowboys came upon the babies who were still screaming at the top of the lungs. To Dakota, there was no better sound on the whole mesa than the sound of his children safe and sound.

The blue bull jumped off his horse and grabbed his twins in his arms, nuzzling them. As the other cowboys joined him, Cowlorado caught the stench of dirty diapers first.

"Pew-Wee," Cowlorado stuttered as he held his nose, "they need a bath and some new diapers."

The cowboys found a nearby hot springs where Dakota and Moo bathed the two calves, but once they were all clean, they had a new problem, their was no new diapers for the two. Cowlorado even pulled the baskets apart hoping to find a spare diaper, but all he found was some extra blankets that they could swaddle the twins in to make sure they were warm during the cool night ahead of them. The sun was gone, now replaced with a half moon so they would have to spend the night out on the trail, but it was the safest thing to do, even though Moo and Dakota knew Mrs. Cowlamity would be climbing the walls back at the ranch. The decision had been made to stay the night next to the hot springs and leave early in the morning, before sunrise.

"Great, what are we going to do now?" The young bull didn't know a thing about babies, but he knew that they needed diapers for more reasons than one.

"I've got an idea. Dakota, mind if I use your bandana?" Moo asked and when he saw Dakota shake his head, he grabbed it and folded Dakota's bandana into a triangle, picked up Taylor and put him in the middle of the bandana, making a temporary diaper.

"I read you loud and clear Moo, ole buddy," Dakota grabbed Moo's bandana from around his neck and did the same thing with Isabel.

"Like the Code of the West says, 'there is more than one way to use your bandana.' And this way we can be sure no leaks will come up." The marshal picked up the baby bull and cradled him in his arms, but the baby bull wasn't ready to calm down. He soon started to scream and his sister followed suit.

"Well, you don't happen to have a bottle of milk on you," Cowlorado asked as he pulled out a sarsaparilla bottle from his saddlebag, but sat it down on the ground while he covered his ears. He was ready for a refreshing drink after a long day on the trail.

"No, but I have an idea," the marshal handed the calf to Cowlorado, "here, hold him for me." Cowlorado held the baby out away from his body like it had a contagious illness, but that only made Taylor scream even louder.

"You're holding him wrong," Dakota walked up to the bachelor with his daughter in his arms who was also screaming at the top of her lungs, "hold him close to your body so he can feel your warmth." Cowlorado did as he was told, but the calf still screamed. "How about you try some singing, kid?"

As Cowlorado started to sing them a lullaby, Moo had taken off his gloves and was cutting the index fingers off of them with one of his Star Blazer stars and putting the fingers over the mouth of Cowlorado's sarsaparilla bottle and his own sarsaparilla bottle. He quickly walked over to Cyclone and pulled on a loose thread from the stallions' saddle blanket, cutting it with the star and returning to his work station. Within minutes Moo had made up some calf bottles, but they were going to be drinking sarsaparilla and not milk. He quickly handed one to Dakota and one to Cowlorado.

"Moo, this isn't going to work," Dakota argued, "I know my kids and they are way to young to … enjoy…" the blue bull was shocked to see his kids taking to the sarsaparilla bottles like bees to honey.

The twins ate peacefully and the cowboys sat and watched the little tikes. After they had finished their supper, Dakota started to burp Isabel who let out a loud burp and started to fall asleep, but Cowlorado was having problems with Taylor so Dakota handed Isabel to Moo and went over to help the kid with burping a baby.

Moo looked down into the eyes of the little heifer that was looking not at him, but at his gold marshal star. She patted it and he realized she was looking at her reflection in it. He chuckled softly as she continued to pat the star and giggle with glee.

"Gosh Moo," Cowlorado had given up with the baby bull, handed him off to his father and went to sit next to the marshal, "you sure have a way with calves. Why, I think Isabel really likes you." The young bull gave the young heifer his finger and she grabbed and let out a giggle. "Mind me asking, but why haven't you and Mrs. Lilly had a calf yet."

"We were trying," Moo answered, never letting his eyes leave the young calf, "but when Cody started having those nightmares, we decided that we needed to be there for Cody until this phase is over. We both want a calf of our own, but for right now that isn't in the cards. Maybe in a year or two, but until Cody can sleep through the night without screaming or crawling into bed with us, a baby calf is out of the question."

Cowlorado got up from where he had been sitting, feeling that he had asked to personal of a question and began to gather wood for a campfire. He was starting to feel a chill in the air and knew that the babies would soon be cold, even if they had all the extra blankets to keep them warm.

* * *

Miles away, standing on a vista was the Mask Bull who was watching the group start to bed down for the night. He quietly walked back to his sinister mount and pulled a leather case out of the saddle bag. The half moon gleamed off the poison needles as the dark figure silently loaded his weapon.

* * *

Dakota placed Taylor in his basket; the young bull was fast asleep. Dakota quietly went about getting his bed ready for the night, situating his dark sleeping bag next to his son's basket. As he crawled into the goose down bag, Dakota looked back up towards Moo and Cowlorado. Cowlorado had pulled his sleeping bag out and was situating it close to the fire. Moo, who was sitting on his sleeping bag, still held Isabel in his arms, the young heifer was giving the marshal a gummy smile as big as the mesa as he tickled her hooves.

"Moo, you best be putting Isabel to bed or else she won't want to sleep in her basket. Trust me, she loves to snuggle with you while you sleep and you won't get a wink of sleep with her squirming about," Dakota informed the marshal.

With those wise words from a father, Moo quit tickling the heifer's hooves and brought her closer to his body, while he started to rock from side to side, leaning his back against the boulder behind him every now and then. "Well, I'll take first watch since I'll have to calm this feisty little heifer down before I put her to bed. I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of the Masked Bull."

Dakota nodded, "wake me when you want me to take over for you." With that said, Dakota kissed his son tenderly on the forehead and then crawled into his sleeping bag. Cowlorado pulled his sleeping bag up close to his chin and was out for the night as well.

Moo continued to rock the heifer whose eyes began to grow heavy and within 10 minutes she was out like a light and so was Marshal Montana who had become so relaxed with the rocking he hadn't realized he was also fallen asleep.

* * *

Back at the Cudster-Dude Ranch, Cowlamity was in her dark blue night gown, curled up on the couch, looking out the window. Her eyes were blood shot from all the crying she had been doing and tears still trickled down her face. Her thoughts were of her calves and she prayed that her husband had found that no good sidewinder, made him wish he had never put that mask on, and found their calves safe and sound. She sighed heavily as a new round of tears began to form.

Lilly walked out of the kitchen clad in a dark green night gown and carrying a tray containing two tea cups, a selection of tea bags, and a kettle filled with hot water. The heifer placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch and looked from the owner who was curled up like a cat to the younger heifer who was sleeping peacefully on the loveseat. Carly had been the first calf to crash, followed by Jake and finally Cody who both occupied Cowlamity's childhood room. Cody had protested falling asleep, he had a feeling his dreams would be rearing their ugly faces again, but sleep finally won the battle and Lilly had picked him up from the rocking chair in front of the fire and put him in the spare bed alongside Jake who was fast asleep.

Lilly made her way to the opposite end of the couch and began to pour warm water in the tea cups. She had finished Cowlamity's cup and had started on her own, when a high pitched scream came from the bedroom. Startled by the sound, Lilly dropped both the kettle and the tea cup, causing scalding water to go everywhere, especially on her. Despite the pain of scalding water on her hide, Lilly hastily made her way to the bedroom with Cowlamity right behind her.

Lilly swung the door open, revealing a terrified Jake who was desperately trying to wake Cody by shaking his shoulders to no avail.

"Cody, it's just a dream, wake up!" The young bull cried as he tried to wake his friend. Jake had a look of agony stitched on his face as he watched his friend thrash and scream.

Lilly made her way to Cody's side and scooped the calf in her arms and began to talk to him tenderly. "Cody, now listen to me, you need to calm down. SSSHHH. Please babe, you need to wake up."

Lilly looked to Cowlamity with helpless eyes. Cowlamity quickly grabbed Jake's hand and started to lead him off the bed and out of the room.

"Calm down Jake, why don't we give Lilly and Cody some privacy." Cowlamity said as she lead the worried calf out of the room and into the living room where Carly was standing, wondering what was going on. Quietly, Cowlamity closed the door behind her and Lilly looked down at Cody's face that was drenched in perspiration. What was he dreaming about now? Lilly thought as she rocked the thrashing calf back and forth, holding him close to her body.

* * *

Cody was once again enveloped into darkness, the baby was crying and he could hear adults yelling at each other. Then, he heard the gun shot, he heard someone laboring to breath and finally the baby stopped crying, but this time the darkness was penetrated with stars and a half moon. Cody looked around the vista where he stood, watching as the Masked Bull came around a corner and looked the calf right in they eye, giving out an eary cackle, the nightmare was about to start once again.

* * *

The Masked Bull dismounted his stead 20 yards from where the cowboys had established camp and from where he stood, the villain could see that they were all checking their eye lids for holes, especially the marshall. The cowboys were fast asleep, but their mounts had caught the scent of the visitor and were wide awake and quickly on their hooves, stomping and whining, trying to get their riders' attentions. The three horses were tethered to the same line that stretched between two willow trees that were shaking violently and make more commotion along with the equines.

"What in blue blazes," Cowlorado asked as he sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

Dakota and Moo were both waking up, but the Masked Bull was closing in on the group promptly. Quickly, Cowlorado grabbed his lasso and tossed it towards the masked varmint who used his prickly pear cactus shooter and used one of the poison needles. The needle went right through the rope just like a hot knife through butter.

"Blast it," mumbled the masked varmint as he ducked behind a large cottonwood. He peeked around the large tree, but ducked back as a boulder went flying past. Dakota Dude had shown his frustration towards the varmint who had taken his children and put them in harms way and he had shown in by throwing the largest boulder he could locate. The Masked Bull stayed as flush as he could against the tree as he looked towards an out cropping of boulders where his two minions sat in wait, nodding at them and the two of them shook their heads in response, taking off towards the top of the out cropping, just above the campsite.

Moo carefully placed Isabel in her basket, careful not to jostle her awake. With the small heifer safe, the marshall grabbed his Star Blazers from his hips and took aim towards where the cottonwood that was acting as a barrier between him and his arch enemy. He was going to punish this renegade for putting his godcalves in danger.

Cowlorado and Dakota were crouching behind the boulders that encircled the campfire, Moo came up between the two and cocked his star blazer. They all looked in the direction of the cottonwood, paying attention for any movement to signify that the villain was making a move. So far, he was staying still as a molasses on the first day of winter.

The cowboys were so engrossed on their target, they never noticed Boot Hill and Saddle Soar come sneaking into the campsite. Boot Hill made his way towards Taylor's basket while Saddle Soar already had Isabel's basket in his claw and was out of the light from the campfire. Boot Hill was taking his sweet time to sneak up on the baby bull and as slow as the buzzard was moving, a desert tortus could have been half way to Cowtown by the time the minion reached the basket. Carefully, the buzzard picked up the basket, but as soon as the basket was a foot off the ground, the bull that occupied the basket felt the jostle and screamed at the top of his lungs from the movement. This was one time Dakota was glad his son was such a light sleeper, because as the blue bull turned around and saw the buzzard putting the basket back down, shushing the calf as he did so. Dakota ran towards the varmint and tackled him, knocking the wind out of the feathered henchman.

"That is for taking my calves," Dakota roared.

"Wait a minute," Cowlorado looked towards Moo's sleeping bag and where the other basket had once been. "Isabel is gone!"

Moo looked out towards the shadowy prairie and spotted the scorpion carrying the basket. "Dakota, Kidd cover me, I'm going after Saddle Soar." The marshall cleared the campsite and was headed towards the scoundrel, star blazers ready.

The Masked Bull turned towards the other two cowboys who were soothing the balling calf and had turned away from their target, but Cowlorado saw the movement and shouted the varmint's name as he started towards the rogue. The deputy in training dove for cover as a needle was fired and he knew who the aim had been on. Dakota grabbed another large boulder and threw it towards the varmint, but missed and the deputy also dove for cover as a needle came towards him, but missed just as the boulder that had been meant for the masked varmint.

Saddle Soar came to a stop among some old growth cottonwoods, but his secret location was quickly given away with the scream of a baby heifer that wasn't ready to wake up. The startled outlaw dropped the basket and this only made the calf scream even louder. Saddle Soar began to lean over the basket, but heard the marshall yell his name and he forgot all about the calf and took off to save his own hide. His portion of the plan was about over.

Moo made his way into the grove and lowered his star blazer, walking towards the basket, but keeping his eyes and ears opened for any movement. He knew Saddle Soar had dropped the calf in order to make a quick get away.

"Shh, it's okay," the marshall whispered to the heifer as he made his way towards her basket, "he won't do anything to you." He leaned into the basket and holstered his right star blazer and brought his hand into the basket, running his bare fingers along her cheeks, soothing his godheifer.

"Well, aint that sweet?" The Masked Bull taunted as he came out of the shadows and into the clearing with his gun aimed towards the marshall. "Your getting sloppy now that you are an ole married bull or maybe I should just say you're a steer now that you've settled down with your little misses?" The Masked Bull walked towards his foe and his eyes locked with the other bull.

"You're still full of hot air you masked varmint," the marshall rose to his full height, keeping his hooves ready to move and the star blazer in his left hand ready, "or should I say Sheriff Terribull?"

"You've never been able to prove that," the Masked Bull squinted his eyes at the good doer.

"Well, I figure when I take you in tonight," before Moo could finish his sentence, a bullet went buzzing in front of his face, causing the bull to look towards his right to where Saddle Soar was aiming his tail stinger revolver at his head, but the marshall quickly ducked, missing another bullet, only this wasn't a bullet from Saddle Soar's gun, it was a needle from the Mask Bull's gun. Moo quickly knelt down next to Isabel's basket where the heifer was screaming once again from the loud sounds and acted as a barrier between her and the outlaws.

Moo let off one shot that deflected off of two willow trees and a rock before knocking the glove and revolver off of Saddle Soar's tail. The pathetic minion instantly raised his arms in surrender, knowing full well this wasn't going to end well. But, the marshal had all of his attention on Saddle Soar for a brief moment and that was all the Masked Bull needed, he took the first of his last two poisonous needle shots, but it only glazed the marshal's right shoulder. Moo instantly looked towards the masked outlaw and started to move his body to face his foe, but before he even moved his body the whole way, the Masked Bull was suddenly overloaded with adrenaline with the thought of getting rid of his arch rival that he released his final needle. The needle flew effortlessly into the upper right portion of the marshal's torso, causing the law cow to collapse in front of his godheifer's basket and his left hand to release his star blazer, making him defenseless.

Moo had never felt pain like this before and he instantly knew that this was no ordinary needle, it was poisoned. He felt the poison leak into his blood stream like contaminants into drinking water. Perspiration was forming all over his body as the Masked Bull walked up to him and kneeled in front of his face.

"I guess the best bull has won," the dark bull stated as he bent down next to the wounded marshal and took his right hand and thrust it into the wound on Moo's chest, causing the needle to go in deeper. Moo let out a scream, but once the other bull had retracted his hand and was laughing at the agony he was causing, Moo had brought his right hand up to his holstered star blazer, he quickly pulled it out and with the strength he had left, let one shot go that was aimed right at the villain's left knee cap and when it made contact, the villain was on his back howling in pain.

"You will pay for that Montana, but sorry I can't watch you take your final breath," with those words, the Masked Bull let out a sharp whistle and his mount came to his aid. Laboring to breath and move, the villain climbed up into the saddle and took off.

Moo was breathing hard, but he looked towards his godheifer who wasn't crying any more, only she was watching him with great concern and confusion etched on her face. She was fine, that was the last thorught Moo had before he blacked out from the pain.

* * *

"NNOO, MOO," Cody shrieked as his eyes came wide open and he jumped out of Lilly's arms and was standing on the bed. In his dream, he had witnessed Moo being shot at close range by the Masked Bull and collapse. After kicking the marshal's crippled body, the Masked Bull looked at Cody, let out an eerie laugh and mounted his stead as the stallion ran full blast towards its rider and straight towards Cody who fell over the edge of the vista he had been standing on, causing the calf to scream for help and wake up in a terrified state.

"Cody, calm down it is only a dream," Lilly reassured her ward as she kneeled on the bet and brought the calf into a hug, but the adolescent didn't believe her and pulled himself away, standing towards the end of the bed.

"No Mrs. Lilly, you don't understand, it is real. Moo was shot by the Masked Bull." He began to cry and finally collapsed on the bed. "Moo is gone Mrs. Lilly."

At that moment, Lilly felt a pain in her heart, a pain that signaled to her that Cody was telling the truth and at that very moment, Moo was in trouble and in the fight for his life. With the lack of sleep from the past couple of weeks, Lilly broke down and cried along side her adopted son.

* * *

Dakota and Cowlorado had been tying up Boot Hill when they heard the shots and yell of pain from Moo. They both looked at each other and took off towards the site. Cowlorado had taken the one gun he had holstered on his hips while Dakota picked up his son out of his basket just to make sure the evil doer wouldn't do anything to him. As they left the campsite, Saddle Soar crept into the light of the fire and quickly untied his partner.

"Did we get him?" Boot Hill asked as he stood up and dusted himself off from where Dakota had tackled him.

"Sounds like it, but we are to meet up at the rendezvous point by noon tomorrow. We best be leaving." The scorpion responded as he led the way towards the wagon.

* * *

The full moon shed some light on the matter as Cowlorado and Dakota made their way towards the gunshots. They would go so far and then duck for cover to make sure no one was there, but the mesa was quiet once again. As they approached, Cowlorado was in the lead with his gun ready and Dakota followed cradling his son close to him.

As they approached the clump of trees, Cowlorado caught sight of Moo from the moonlight and also caught site of the blood pooling beneath his body. This wasn't good.

"Dakota, over here," the young cowboy shouted as he made his way towards the fallen comrade and the pink basket that had blood splatters on it. When Cowlorado approached the Marshall, he gently turned him over to see that the would was right above his heart, but it must of hit a lung because the mighty law cow was now wheezing as he labored to take deep breaths.

Dakota dropped to his knees when he saw the condition Moo was in, but he was caught off guard with what he heard next.

"It … isn't as . . . bad as it… looks," Moo's raspy voice stated to his deputy and deputy in training. His eyes were starting to blink open, but his face was very pale and it took so much effort to state the simple sentence, he looked like he was about to pass out once again.

"Kid, go pack up the campsite and bring the horses over here. We need to get Moo to the hospital." The deputy informed his partner as he put his son in with is daughter. The two calves were mighty big for their age and the baskets had enough trouble carrying one, but Dakota needed to have both of his hands free for this.

"Hospital, why Dakota the only hospital on the Mesa is the one in Elbow's Bend and that is a good 12 hour ride from here.

"Well then, why are you still talking when we need to get this show on the road?" the deputy fired back as he pulled out one of the extra blankets from Isabel's basket and began to use it to put pressure on Moo's wound.

Cowlorado did as he was told and within 10 minutes the entire campsite had been torn down along with dirt and water smoldering the flames from the fire. Cowlorado had taken everything back to the area where Moo and Dakota were, but by the time he got back, Moo wasn't looking any better. He was even paler than before, his clothing were drenched with sweat and blood, and his wheezing had increased dramatically.

While Cowlorado had been doing his part, Dakota had taken the small hatchet he carried with him and cut down two good sized cottonwood poles and set on making a sled to put behind Cyclone so that Moo could be transported to the hospital safely. The only problem was he had no yarn that would keep the sled together, but the twin's baskets were made out of wicker so once Cowlorado had brought up the other basket and the sleeping bags, Dakota put the bags over the poles and used the wicker from Taylor's basket to 'sew' everything together.

"This is was we are going to do," Dakota told Cowlorado as he hitched the sled up behind cyclone, "I am going to take Moo to Elbow's bend while you take Taylor and Isabel back to the Ranch and inform everyone what has happened. Then you are to bring Lilly to the hospital." Dakota turned away from his handy work and back at Cowlorado who was now holding both twins who were fast asleep in his arms. Dakota had used the entire wicker in both of the baskets. Taylor's basket had been used to sew the sled together while Isabel's basket had been used to tie the poles of the sled onto the saddle on Cyclone's back.

"What am I going to do with these two? I need my hands to ride you know." Cowlorado asked.

"Then, use this," Dakota went to Rebel and grabbed his saddle bag and quickly, with his hatchet, cut off the flaps on both sides of the saddle bag and then cut two small squares on the pockets of either side of the bag. He then made a huge diamond cut in the middle of bag that would normally rest on the saddle. Once he was done, he went over and put the deputy in training's head through the diamond and grabbed his children from the young law cow. "Now, we will put Isabel in the front and Taylor in the back." The twins were still fast asleep but now they were sleeping in the comfort of their father's saddle bag and each one was facing out.

With the twins safe, Dakota packed the rest of the camping gear into Cowlorado's saddle bag and hoisted it over Jazabelle's rump and grabbed the two lanterns that they had brought with them and struck a match to light them both. As Dakota turned around, he saw Cowlorado staring down at Moo; his hands were shaking at the sight of their beloved marshal in such a fragile state.

Dakota felt the same way, but their was no time for that. The blue bull walked towards the younger bull and put his right hand on the young law cow's left shoulder, "Kidd, remember what the code of the west says, 'Courage is being scared to death... and saddling up anyway,' and right now, Moo would want you to take the youngsters back to their mamma even though you are worried about him."

Cowlorado looked up at the older bull and mustered up the best grin he could, "then let's rodeo Dude." With those words the two law cows each grabbed a lantern and mounted up, taking off in opposite directions, Dakota heading towards the Elbow's Bend Hospital riding Rebel and leading Cyclone who drug his rider behind him in a sled while Cowlorado took off on Jazabelle with the twins sleeping peacefully in the saddle bag that was around the young bull's neck.

It was still dark and they both had plenty of miles to make up before they would get to their destination and who knew where the Masked Bull and his minions were hiding out on the vast mesa.


	7. Chapter 7: His Life, His Duties

Just another FYI! Reina is a breed of cattle. Tori and Morgan are breeds of horses. Enjoy the new chapter!

~*~

Chapter Seven: His Life, His Duties

~*~

No cowboy ever quit while his life was hardest and his duties were most exacting. -- J. Frank Dobie,

~*~

Cody laid above the covers, curled up against Lilly who was fast asleep, the same as the calf. The dream had finished replaying in his head and the calf's face was twitching. This time, the Masked Bull simply walked away from the crippled Moo, he didn't come charging toward Cody like he had in the earlier version. On trembling hooves, he walked to the downed marshal who turned his head and in a hoarse voice, "like the Code of the West says, calf-pint, 'when you have company, always meet them at the front door'."

Cody's eyes shot open, the front door? He had to go to the front door. Cody glanced up at Lilly, who was asleep and carefully crawled out of bed from the other side, his hooves making contact with the cold floor. As he made his way to the door, he glanced over his shoulder to make sure Lilly was still asleep, she was, and exited the room. Once he was in the living room, Cody hastily moved to the front door and opened it in time to see the silhouette of a rider approaching the house. The early morning silence was disrupted by the distant cry of a baby and Cody knew it had to be one of the twins.

A smile overwhelmed the calf's face as he ran to where Cowlamity sat on the davenport, Carly and Jake curled up to her on either side. With impatience, Cody started to nudge the older heifer with his hands.

"Mrs. Cowlamity, you need to come see this," the calf bagged as Cowlamity opened her eyes slowly and with much protest.

"Cody, what are you," but before she could finish her sentence she heard a calf cry and a second one join in. Those weren't just any calves, those were hers! Like a bolt of lightning, Cowlamity shot up out of the davenport and made her way to the front door that was still wide open in time to see Cowlorado come riding into the lane with her children riding in a worn out saddle bag around the deputy in training's neck.

"My babies," Cowlamity exclaimed as she ran to greet the young bull and to hold her children once again safe and sound in her arms. Carly and Jake had awaken as soon as Cowlamity had jumped off the davenport and now stood on either side of their friend as they watched the tender moment of mother being reunited with her children.

Cowlorado leaned forward off of Jazabelle to allow the mother to pluck her daughter from the saddle bag and then pulled the saddle bag completely off and offered Cowlamity her son who she quickly plucked up from where he had been positioned. With the kids in her arms, Cowlamity made her way back to the porch and quickly sat down on the swing, holding her children close. Cowlorado dismounted Jazabelle, tied her to the hitching post, throwing the worn out saddle bag over the balustrade of the porch, and made his way up to the porch swing Cowlamity occupied and was now surrounded by three older calves that were looking down at the two younger ones.

"What is going on," Lilly Montana proclaimed wearily as she walked out onto the porch and caught site of Cowlorado, the twins in Cowlamity's arms, and the older calves huddled around the swing. "Cowlorado, you're here! And you found the twins and they are safe!"

Lilly bolted towards her friend and smiled down at her godcalves. They were safe and both were cooing in their mother's arms. But, something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones as she took a seat next to Cowlamity.

"Did you catch that side winder," Cowlamity asked, her teeth clenched as she looked towards the bull. "Will he pay for what he has done to my family?"

"We need to talk, but maybe we should do that," before Cowlorado could finish he was interrupted.

"This is about Marshal Moo being shot in the chest, isn't it?" Cody's solemn voice hit all present like a load of bricks hitting the sidewalk, there was no warning and instantly gasps came from everyone.

"How did you know that?" Cowlorado asked.

"Because, it happened in my dream and I saw the Masked Bull shoot Moo right in the chest, right by his heart," Cody's right hand went towards his own heart and it hit Cowlorado that Cody was 100% dead on.

"We can talk about this later, but Lilly and Cody, I need to take you to Elbow's Bend Hospital. Dakota is taking Moo there as we speak. Cowlamity, I need you to go into Cowtown and send a wire to the home office, let them know what has happened and put a bulletin out for Saddle Soar, Boot Hill, and the Masked Bull" With those words, Cowlorado made his way to the barn to hitch Jazabelle up to the surrey and prepare for the trip.

Cowlamity looked towards Jake and Carly, "I'm going to feed the twins and put them in their spare baskets. You two get your things packed and I'll take you back to Cowtown so I can get Cowlorado's information out." The tan heifer looked towards her friend who was sitting next to her, her face pale with what she had just been told and her eyes were puffier than the night before from another sleepless night with chasing Cody's nightmares away and worrying about her husband. "While I'm in Cowtown I'll run to the saloon, make sure everything is going fine and grab some clothes and other items for you guys and head towards Elbow's Bend."

"Whatever you do, don't travel by yourself," Lilly's voice was dry and weak.

"Don't worry; I'll have JR come with me." She gave her friend s confident smile, "everything will work out in the end, you'll see."

~*~

"Two miles, Moo. That is all we have left," Dakota Dude told Moo Montana who was lying on the sled that was being drugged behind Cyclone. Dakota looked down from where he sat on Rebel to the beloved marshal of Moo Mesa. As he looked down he saw Moo gasping for air, even more so than the last time he had stopped to water the horses about 10 miles back. In fact, the marshal was laboring for each single breath and there was a long pause between breaths. Quickly, Dakota slid out of the saddle and rushed to Moo's side.

"Moo, can you hear me?" the deputy asked as he cautiously placed a hand on the marshal's right shoulder. The deputy got no response and the breathing was coming less frequent.

This was not good. Thinking quickly, Dakota gently hoisted the marshal up and onto the back of Rebel.

"Sorry Moo, but we need to hurry and this is the only way I know how." Dakota climbed on behind Moo and turned back towards the palomino, "Cyclone, follow us."

The deputy took off for Elbow's Bend at a full gallop with the palomino stallion close behind. Moo and Cyclone had been through a lot and there was no way the stallion was going to leave his rider's side.

Dakota knew the jostling they were encountering from the fast pace was not a good thing for the marshal, especially in his condition, but desperate times called for desperate matters. Besides, Rebel knew that this was an emergency and that he had to get to the town on the horizon as fast as his hooves could take them.

They had reached the mile marker out of town and Rebel was flying, but Moo was breathing even shallower than before. Dakota's heart skipped a beat every time Moo gasped for air, it sounded so painful and it made Dakota's own lungs ache from the sound. Dakota also had flash backs to George Cudster and that night over a year ago when the decorated war veteran had come back to the ranch and the pain he had been in. George was an older bull who had lived a productive life and gone on to greener pastures, but Moo was just in his prime, he had a wife and adopted calf to look after, in short he had to much to live for.

With the thoughts of Lilly and Cody in his head, Dakota urged Rebel on even more as they entered the city limits of the town. The hospital was in view, he could see the entrance and it was open, the doors were wide open. Taking this as a sign, Dakota steered Rebel right into the hospital and into the reception area where several of the occupants let out screams of surprise as the draft horse came through the open doors.

"Sir," Dr. Nelly Nag addressed Dakota as she walked up to him, hands on her hips, "what is the meaning of," her words drifted away as she saw who it was and the individual who was towards the front with a blood soaked shirt. "Oh, my! Quick, Nurses Reina and Morgan, get a gurney, we need to get this bull to the operating room."

"Pardon the intrusion Dr. Nag, but the marshal has been shot in the chest and I knew I needed to get him here as soon as possible." Dakota explained his actions as two nurses came forward with a gurney and slid Moo from the saddle and onto the gurney and started to wheel the law cow towards the operating room. "He took one to the chest," the deputy reported as he watched his best friend get wheeled down the corridor and out of sight.

"I'm going to get ready for surgery, Nurse Jane Doe will be asking you some questions and there is a hitching post right outside for your horse." The doctor informed Dakota as she walked down the hall towards her patient.

Dakota slid out of the saddle and led Rebel to the hitch in post and was greeted by Cyclone at the foot of the steps leading into the hospital. With haste, Dakota tied the horses to the hitch in post and made sure they had water. He would take them out to graze as soon as he had answered the nurse's questions.

~*~

Boot Hill and Saddle Soar sat in the backroom of the sheriff's office in Lonesome Gulch, waiting for the rest of their party to arrive. The two had decided to pass the time by dressing up as the Mask Bull with the extra costumes Terribull had in the secret closet.

"What the Mask Bull wants," said Saddle Soar in the deepest voice he could conger up, "the Mask Bull gets you sorry sacks of garbage." Saddle Soar made his way towards Boot Hill, but the cape he wore got caught between his legs and he landed on his face.

Boot Hill started to laugh, but suddenly the back door opened and both henchmen turned to face Mayor Bulloney who was mad. He stomped towards the two, "take those garments off!"

The two side winders jumped to their feet and did as they were told while Bulloney began to pace from one side of the room to the other. The room was sparsely furnished with four raggedy old chairs and an over used desk so Bulloney had plenty of room to pace and to fume at his hired hands.

"Cow-nation! Where is Terribull! It is past noon!" The mayor roared.

"Take it easy mayor, the sheriff is probably gloating about getting rid of the marshal and getting the deed to the mine," Saddle Soar stated as he walked towards the mayor.

"You idiot, the marshal is still alive! You were supposed to get rid of Moo, not injure him! As we speak his deputy is taking him to Elbow's Bend Hospital. And those runts you were supposed to kidnap are back with Cowlamity."

"Say, how do you know that?" Boot Hill enquired.

"Because Cowlamity came into town this morning to drop off those other two bothersome good doing calves to their parents along with sending out a bulletin to all law enforcement offices on the mesa to be on the look out for you morons. After that was done she took off to Elbow's Bend with JR and her own runts." Bulloney bulldozed past the two and made his way to the desk where he slammed his theist down, causing parts of the desk to shake and fall off. "Where is that no good…"

Bulloney was interrupted when the Mask Bull walked in, limping. Terribull removed his mask and made his way towards the nearest chair, sitting instantly and propping his wounded leg up on the one next to it. He was in pain, but he started to chuckle.

"I did it; I finally got rid of Moo Montana!" The bull announced loudly to his posse, but his smile was wiped off his face when he saw the mayor's disapproving expression.

"No you did not, my poor excuse for a sheriff. Montana was seriously wounded, but his deputy is taking the good marshal to the best hospital on the mesa as we speak. And, you were supposed to get rid of those deputies and those runts should be here, in this office! We were going to use them as bait to get the Golden Cud Mine."

"That's impossible, when I left, Moo wasn't able to breath! I know he was about to take his last breath." The sheriff was on his hooves, but the pain of his injured knee cap caused him to crumble at the hooves of the mayor. "Let me go to the hospital and finish…"

"Oh, no you don't! All three of you are going to stay right here in Lonesome Gulch until this blows over! Everyone is looking for the Masked Bull, Saddle Soar, and Boot Hill, but we can come up with an alibi that they were here with you, visiting."

"What about my knee?" The red bull asked as he hoisted himself back into the chair and propped the foot up again.

"You tripped over some lose logs while you were gathering firewood; I don't know come up with something good and make sure you remember it. Dr. Possum has helped outlaws in the past and kept his mouth shut, I will call on him. In the mean time, keep a low profile and stay out of Cowtown!" Angrily, the mayor walked out of the back door, leaving the three in confinement.

~*~

Lilly Montana sat in the back of the surrey, Cody cuddling up to her on her right. They had been on the trail for the whole day, only stopping to water Jazabelle and themselves. They were in sight of Elbow's Bend and Moo.

'Oh, Moo,' the heifer thought as she looked from the town on the horizon towards Cody who was barely awake since he hadn't slept much the night before and wasn't able to catch any winks of sleep on the trail. His thoughts were on Moo as well and he was worrying himself with what condition Moo would be in when they reached him.

Lilly looked up as they entered into town and passed the local stable where Dakota Dude was walking out. Cowlorado pulled the surrey up along side the deputy.

"Dakota, how is he." Cowlorado asked concern thick in his words.

"He's been in surgery since I got him here this morning. All I know is that the surgery is going fine, but other than that, they ain't telling me much." Dakota answered as he looked down at his hooves, disappointed that he didn't have any more news.

From within the stable, a stallion's high pitched whine rang out followed by the sound of hooves coming in contact with the sides of a stall. Cyclone was not happy; he wanted to be with his rider, not locked up in a stall. The sun was starting to drop and Dakota had just bedded Cyclone and Rebel down for the night, but Cyclone had been a pain when it came to putting him in his stall.

"Cyclone has been like that since we got here, I can't get him to eat or calm down," the deputy reported, sighing heavily.

"Cody," Lilly looked to her ward, "why don't you go and calm Cyclone down and try to get him to eat something. I have a feeling I'll need to fill out some paperwork and it will be a while before we hear anything."

Cody nodded, climbed out of the surrey and made his way towards the distressed stallion. Dakota followed him in while Cowlorado and Lilly continued on towards the hospital. Cowlorado helped Lilly out of the surrey and made sure she had entered the hospital before leading his filly towards the stable.

As she entered, Lilly's heart sank and reality sat in that her husband was hurt and that this wasn't some nightmare she could wake up from. She approached the reception desk, her face pale and etched with fear of what she would hear from the nurse behind the desk.

"Excuses me, I'm Lilly Montana, my husband . . ." She lost confidence in her voice and she almost broke down into more tears, but Nurse Doe knew who she was and came around the desk and embraced her.

"Mrs. Montana, we want to let you know our prayers are with you and your family. Your husband has just come out surgery and I am sure Dr. Nag wouldn't mind if you came back." The nurse pulled out of her embrace and started down the long corridor, "follow me."

Lilly did as she was told, but she couldn't help but feel the corridor was moving and she could barely feel her hooves touching the floor. Lilly was starting to feel sick, but she had to stay strong for her husband and for Cody. As they approached the last door on the left side of the corridor, Lilly shook her head to get rid of the dizziness and rubbed her eyes.

"Mrs. Montana, are you alright? You look rather pale?" Doctor Nag asked as she came up from behind Lilly, putting her hands on the heifer's shoulders.

"It has been a long ride, but I need to see Moo." Lilly answered her eyes on the door.

The nurse opened the door and Lilly walked in, the doctor had removed her hands and walked behind Lilly. Lilly stopped at the right side of Moo's hospital bed and looked down, tears streaming down her pale checks.

Moo didn't move, his chest would rise and fall as he breathed, but that was all. His eyes were shut and his arms were above the sheets and ran alongside his torso. The left side of his chest was covered with bandages and dressings from the surgery. He looked peaceful and no signs of pain could be seen on his face.

"He is a very lucky bull. The surgery was long, but he handled it well. We removed the prickly pear needle and it looks like it was a poisoned needle so we will need to monitor him to make sure the poison doesn't cause any problems." Dr. Nag stated as she looked from Moo to Lilly. "The next 24 hours will be challenging, but we . . ." Dr. Nag was cut off by Moo grunting and thrashing about for several seconds and then going still again, only this time his chest wasn't rising or falling like before.

"MOO!" Lilly screamed as she lunged towards his bed, grabbing his hand in hers.

"Nurses, we have an emergency," Dr. Nag shouted towards the door as her and Nurse Doe sprung into action. Lilly was pushed away from the bed as they worked frantically and suddenly more nurses came running into the room, all gathering around the fallen law cow.

Lilly began to cry and she also noticed the room was spinning again. She was sobbing so hard she wasn't breathing right, but she also noticed that everything was becoming blurry and suddenly everything went black.

Dr. Nag was giving orders to several of the nurses when she heard a crash, turning around she saw Mrs. Montana had collapsed and fallen right into a cart that had been full of glass beakers. Broken glass was all over the floor and small ponds of blood were starting to pool around the fallen heifer's body.

"Nurse Morgan," the doctor turned towards the veteran nurse, "get Mrs. Lilly to patient room #4 where you can clean her up and let her rest. I will come in to check on her later."

The chestnut mare nodded and grabbed an extra gurney that was in the corner, hoisted the heifer onto it and made her way towards room # 4 that was only across the hall from the room where Moo Montana was fighting for his life. The seasoned nurse knew a thing or two about mending wounds.

~*~

It was dark when Cowlamity Kate, JR, and the twins came into Elbow's Bend. Tarnation and JR's stallion were hitched to the coach that the marshal's office used often. It had been a long drive and as Cowlamity got out of the coach, Dakota came up to her and hugged her. He was so grateful to see the heifer he loved.

"How is he doing?" the cowgirl asked as she pulled out of the embrace and picked up their son while Dakota picked up their daughter from their baskets that were inside the coach, near the door.

"I was just on my way in to see. Mrs. Lilly got here over 2 hours ago and we've been in the barn trying to calm Cyclone down." The blue bull answered as JR came over.

"How is Mrs. Lilly doing and where is Cody," asked JR with his calm voice as he looked around. The full moon was coming out and he could see the outlines of the buildings.

Before Dakota could answer, Cody and Cowlorado came out of the stable. Catching sight of JR and Cowlamity, they made their way towards them. Cody was dragging, it had taken a lot longer to calm Cyclone down than he expected. He was glad to see Cowlamity and JR, but he really wanted to go see Moo.

"We were just fixing to go in and see how Moo was doing right now. " Cowlorado informed the newcomers as he approached the group. The group moved as a unit towards the doors of the hospital.

Once they were inside, Dr. Nag came up to the group, an exhausted look on her face. "I'm taking it you're here for Marshal Montana?" The Doctor asked them.

The group nodded as a tall mocha tinted stallion came up beside Dr. Nag. "Allow me to introduce Dr. Philip Tori, the newest member of my staff. He assisted me with the marshal's surgery and with Mrs. Montana's wounds today"

Before she could finish her sentence, Cowlamity intertwined, "excuse me, but what about Mrs. Montana? Where is Lilly?"

"I should start at the beginning. Mrs. Lilly came in right after we had finished the operation and we took her in to see her husband. While we were in the room, the good marshal started to have convulsions and Mrs. Lilly fainted from the commotion, I have a feeling it is a combination of the long trip, her obvious lack of sleep, and the fact she seems to be dehydrated. She is doing fine now, but the good news is we have her swallowing a cup of water once an hour and the marshal's convulsions stopped and he seems to be in no pain." The doctor finished.

"Can I see them?" Cody asked as he digested what he had heard and looked up towards the doctors.

"Sorry Buckaroo, but they are both sleeping and they need their rest," the young stallion answered as he put a sympathetic arm on the calf's right shoulder. "How about tomorrow when they wake up?"

Cody shook his head and tears began to fall down, "this isn't fair," he shouted as he took off out of the hospital and back towards the stable.

Cowlorado watched the calf and then looked back towards the group, "I'll go after him," but before the bull could move Cowlamity walked past him.

"Sorry kid, but let me talk to him and try to calm him down." The heifer handed her son off to the law cow who looked down at the baby bull who was staring at him, a gummy smile spread across her face. He had no time to argue because Cowlamity was out the door and heading towards the barn.

"Doctors,' JR spoke up, "I have brought some herbal tea that you can try to give Mrs. Lilly to help her get her strength back."

"Thank you and thank you to all of you for being here. Friendship is the best medicine at a time like this. I am sure everything will be fine," Dr. Nag informed the group. "Mrs. Lilly just needs some rest and Marshal Montana just needs to get his strength back up. Please understand that we didn't mean to sound unfair to the calf when we denied him a visit, but it is for the best."

"We understand," Dakota answered. "Cody is just tired and I think we could all use some shut eye. Lets get the horses bedded down for the night and then go over to get some rooms for the night at the hotel?" They all nodded in agreement and said good night to the hospital staff as they exited the hospital.

As they made their way towards the coach, Cowlamity and Cody were hard at work putting the stage along side the stable and disconnecting the horses from the stage. Cody had gotten as far as the stage and realized that his behavior is not what Moo would approve of so he apologized to Mrs. Cowlamity and the two had started to unpack the stage and get the horses bedded down for the night. As the friends worked together, they had everything done in less than ten minutes and were all headed towards the motel in no time. Cowlorado carried the suitcases that Cowlamity had hastily packed for herself, Dakota, and the twins along with the other suitcase that held clothes and other items for Moo, Lilly, and Cody.

~*~

The moon light looked down into the window of the small hotel room. The light lazily drifted onto the bed of Cody Calf-Montana who was staring out the window, blinking away the few tears that swelled from his eyes and down his checks. He couldn't sleep, he had stopped tossing and turning, but the thought of his adopted parents lying in the Elbow's Bend Hospital made his heart heavy with grief and hard to calm down so he could get some shut eye.

Sighing, the calved turned over to look at the occupant of the other twin bed, but all that he could see was the back of Cowlorado's head and hear the light snoring as the law cow slept. He had a long 24 hours with very little sleep and though he was worried something terrible about the marshal, his eyelids couldn't protest being closed any longer and shortly after telling Cody to settle down and try to get some shut eye, the young bull fell into a deep slumber. Cowlorado was out like a light and Cody knew it was now or never.

Pushing the covers towards the foot of the bed, Cody slid out of bed and grabbed his boots. The calf had gone to bed with one of Moo's extra white under shirts because the night shirt Mrs. Cowlamity had brought for him was to small. The good hearted heifer had been in such a hurry to pack for Lilly, Moo, and Cody that she didn't notice that the pile of clothes she had pulled Cody's belongings from was actually the pile of small clothes that would go into storage or get handed down to Taylor eventually. So, the calf decided that one of Moo's extra under shirts would work fine.

Cody had picked up the boots that were near the head of the bed and was tip toeing towards the window that was cracked to let the cool night breeze in. Effortlessly, the calf pushed the window open a bit more so he could squeeze through, but before he went out, he shoved the boots out first, and making sure they landed softly on the outside balcony that circled the entire second floor. Once he was through, Cody gently brought the window back down and took one more look at Cowlorado who was still sound asleep. Quickly, the calf put his boots on and walked as softly as he could towards the stairs that led down to the sidewalk below.

Cody made his way towards the hospital, ducking for cover at every sound he heard. The hospital was only a few blocks away, but for Cody it felt like it was on the other side of the mesa with all the hiding and ducking the calf was doing. But, it would be worth it to see Moo and Mrs. Lilly! Besides, he hadn't been allowed to see Moo or Lilly earlier that evening and his heart was aching to see them.

As he approached the hospital, he kept to the shadows, deciding where to enter so not to been seen by the night staff. He figured his best bet would be the back door and as the calf made his way around towards the rear of the building, he saw the screen door was locked, but the screen was starting to come apart from the wood frame. Carefully, the calf wiggled his way through the broken screen and into the long corridor of the hospital, landing on the floor with a loud thud. Holding his breath, Cody began to worry that someone might have heard him, but no one came so the calf stood up and took off towards the nurses' station which would be in front of him. He came to the station, but no one was there and so he took a right and began to head towards the rooms he knew Moo and Lilly had been occupying just from remembering this was where the two doctors has pointed to when talking about the two adults.

The corridor was barely lit with a few candles on the wall to allow the staff to see and the patients the darkness they would need for a good night's rest. As he drew close to the rooms, Cody heard voices and quickly crawled under a cart that was draped in long white sheets. He didn't have much room underneath, but no one would see him. The two voices were coming from the room across from him and he knew instantly it was Lilly's room.

"Poor dear," came the calm, warm voice of a female, "she was so worried about her adopted son and husband that she hadn't eaten or drank anything all day. They said she hadn't been sleeping properly either."

"Dr. Nag said that giving her warm tea every hour should help put some fluid in her." This was another calm, warm voice as well only this was the male doctor's voice. "Though, I wonder if it may be something else that is causing her to be so dehydrated. I will have to wait for Dr. Nag to get in and talk to her about my hypothesis, but until then we need to get her hydrated. How about her husband, how is he doing?"

"He is stable and I just got done putting on new dressings for his wound so we won't have to worry about changing those until the morning. He is sleeping soundly and doesn't seem to be in any pain." The nurse sighed heavily as she made her way out into the corridor along with the male doctor. "But, truth be told I am more worried about Mrs. Montana. She seemed so weak and fragile. I'm also worried about their calf; he was so disappointed when he couldn't see either of them." Their voice began to trail off as they made their way towards the nurses' station.

Their backs were towards Cody and he knew this was his chance so he crawled into the room right across from him. He peered into the room and got up on his hooves, making his way towards Lilly. She was pale and Cody saw just how puffy her eyes were. She had been crying in her sleep and a railing was up on either side of her so he couldn't climb into bed with her or even give her a good night kiss. Tears began to burn behind his eyelids, but the brave calf held them back as he made his way back to the door and looked down the hall to make sure no one would see him as he slipped into the room that was right next to the cart, the room he knew Moo was in.

Looking around the room, Cody caught something gleaming out of the corner of his eye and when he moved toward it, he realized it was a marshal's star that was reflecting the moon light. On a spare chair was Moo's clothes neatly folded into a pile with his shirt on top, it was clear that the clothes had been washed, but they were going to need replacing from the blood stains and the gaping hole. Hardly able to hold back a smile, Cody looked towards the bed and his smile melted away once he saw the beloved law cow lying on the bed, motionless except for the rise and fall of his chest. The calf stood up and walked towards the marshal's right side. Unlike Lilly's bed, this bed had no railings up.

"Oh, Moo," Cody said as a few tears began to run down his face, the calf was trying his best to hold them back. This was just like his dream. Everything was coming true. The tears kept coming and finally, Cody just let them come forth as he sobbed softly. He was tired and he was ready to fall asleep.

Carefully, Cody removed his boots, placing them under the bed and climbed into bed with the law cow and pulled the extra blanket that had been folded at the foot of the bed up towards him and curled up next to the marshal. He was carful not to disturb the sleeping bull and laid his head on the bull's only good shoulder for the moment. He felt safe, Cody felt safe for the first time in a while, even though Moo was fighting for his life, he felt safe knowing that he was close to the bull who had been so much like a father to him. He wasn't only a father figure, he was also his hero and heroes never die, or so it says in the Code of the West.


End file.
